


31 Days of Drarry

by Three_in_the_Asylum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_in_the_Asylum/pseuds/Three_in_the_Asylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drarry one-shots, ranging to incredibly fluffy to heart-breakingly sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Siren's other accounts have changed. There are her original works on Wattpad under zingsteel, but all her new fanfiction accounts are under SirenofStories on all three websites. Thank you!

{Asylum:Danger:Waring}

Aaaayyyooo! Welcome to the Asylum. The wardens that make up the three are Siren, *hysterical laughter*, and Paradoxic. Paradoxic is not working on this project. Other places you can find our works are on AO3 and Wattpad. Siren's personal accounts on Fanfiction.net, AO3, and Wattpad are all zingsteel. *hysterical laughter*'s are (Wattpad) imustbeasailor, (AO3) withalltheseshipsimustbeasailor, and the same as AO3 for Fanfiction.net. Paradoxic currently has no works up anywhere, while most Siren and laughter's works can be found on Wattpad. They have yet to upload on any other places, but it will happen.

Anyway, this project is going to be a 31 day Drarry challenge. The 1st, 14th, and 31st will be one-shots we (Siren and laughter) have written together. Laughter will be uploading on odd days and Siren will be uploading on even days.

This is our first Fanfiction together so bear with us. You will laugh, you will cry, you will want to punch us in the face multiple times. And you will go insane.

Enjoy your stay at the Asylum.


	2. Stairs

It was after the double potions class with the Slytherins and the Gryffindor’s. Harry was pissed off. Professor Snape had taken away 50 house points after Hermione had answered too many questions. She teared up at the back of the class, hiding her face in her potions book. Harry wanted to jinx Snape for making her feel like that.

Knowing he couldn’t do anything made him even more furious. He is the Boy Who Lived. He can get almost everything he wants. But this was different. Snape would only take away more house points, to the point he would be shunned again. It was definitely not fun the last time.

So he had stayed quiet. He left the class in silence, a dark cloud trailing after him. But things were starting to look up. It was in between classes. Lunch time to be more specific. Everyone would be in the Great Hall. Well, almost everyone.

Harry is going to meet someone. Someone he really likes. Maybe even loves. He’s distractedly daydreaming about them. He rushes to put his book in Gryffindor Tower. After, doing so, he slows. Going to the bathroom, he wastes time till the hallway is deserted.

After hearing The Fat Lady’s portrait swing shut, he opens his trunk to pull out the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. Pushing the portrait open and throwing the cloak on, he treks down to the third floor corridor. He looks at the map to make sure everyone is in their place. It looks like his secret partner is already awaiting him. Typical of them, to always be punctual, the way they were raised.

Quickly bounding down the stairs, the cloak flying after him, he slows to sneak up. Harry to check one last time that they are truly alone. He throw the edge of the cloak over his partners head, grabs his waist, and pulls him towards himself. As Harry places a soft kiss on his neck, Draco hums contently.

The blond grabs Harry by the hips and tugs him firmly to his chest. He places his thumbs at the corner of Harry’s mouth and splays his hand on his cheek and his fingers to tickle Harry neck lightly. Harry loves this side of Draco. The one the takes control. He tilts his head up to kiss Draco, but his head is turned by the hand on his cheek.

Draco took more time in the shower and didn’t have time to shave this morning. Not that anyone has noticed. His hair is so light, it has not been noticed. Until, it scratches Harry’s cheek along with a soft pair of lips. Oh, that’s a new feeling. Harry could get used to this every once in a while.

Draco trails hot, wet kisses down Harry’s long, tan neck. Trailing his hand up Harry’s chest, Draco pulls down the collar of Harry's school robes. He places more kisses and a lick there.

The stairs suddenly move. Draco bit down in surprise, causing Harry to pull away. There is now a deep bruise forming under where his robes fell back into place. Draco kisses it softly in apology, ducking his head and smiling sheepishly at the brunette.

They hear students clomp down the halls. Draco turns to Harry and pecks his lips.

“Tomorrow, under the stairs.” Draco winks at the flushing boy and turns to whisk away with a swoosh of his robes.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light of the fire, passion and love burns

“Hey, Draco?” Harry calls from the kitchen.

“Yes?” Draco strides into the room to see chocolate, gram crackers, hot dogs, and buns laid out on the counter. He can guess where this is going. “Do you want to have a fire?” He comes closer to look into those emerald eyes. They shine with love.

“Can we? All we are missing is some marshmallows. Could you run to the store while I start a fire? I promise I won’t burn the house down.” Harry is very close to begging. Snuggling in front of a fire is one of his favorite activities to do with a loved one. Though, he has never done it before with Draco. Harry, for some reason, feels like this is a big step for them. They have been together since high school and the now 24 year old has the impression that this will bring them closer to marriage.

“Ok. I’ll run and get some while you start the fire. Make sure the wood is dry.” Draco kisses Harry’s cheek and moves to pull on his shoes.

“I know. I was a boy scout, too, yah know.” Draco rolls his eyes and walks out the door. Harry gets the fire starter, lighter, and all food. He walks out and drops the stuff next to the pit. He gathers and abundance of sticks to use. Taking small, dry pieces of wood from their stack, he starts to build the fire.

He lights the fire starter, it setting fire to the twigs. The logs on top don’t catch before the starter burns up. He sighs and heads to get some paper towels to try that. I doesn’t work. He tries and tries, messing with the shape and poking it with a stick. He gets increasingly frustrated as he knows Draco will be back soon and will tease him.

He can see his car pull to the front. Harry sighs and looks at his pathetic fire. Draco comes sauntering out, marshmallows in hand. The brunette expects him to laugh at the pathetic attempt.

“Get some more branches and let’s get a real fire going.” Harry is surprised when he doesn’t. He does as told, gathering two big handfuls of twigs. He sits back as he lets Draco try. “Can you get another fire starter?” Harry nods. Scampering quickly as the fire dies out, he grabs another from the counter.

He hands it to his boyfriend. The set it up better this time and set it alight. It catches. Well, it’s still pathetic, but it is better than before.

They skewer a hot dog and roast them. They sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying sitting close without touching. They eat, still just being happy next to each other.

“Want a s’more? The chocolate is really thick.” Harry gets up and sits on the cover to the pit where all the ingredients are.  

“One. And be sure not to catch yours on fire. You know what happened last time.” Harry reaches up to where the s’more singed his hair.

“I know. Take your stick and shut up.” Harry sticks his tongue out, his face nicely illuminated by the fire. Draco takes it silently and they roast them together.

“Damn!” Harry blows out the marshmallow that caught on fire. Draco doubles over from laughing so hard and long. “We both knew that was going to happen,” is all that the culprit of the burnt marshmallow says.

“You are so lucky I love you and burnt marshmallows. I’ll switch with you.” Harry grins childishly and makes the blond and s’more. When he hands it over, he swipes some of the gooey marshmallow that has dripped down the side. He smears it onto Draco’s lips. Before the victim can protest, there is a pair of lips sucking, licking, and nibbling the white stuff off.

Draco pulls away, much to Harry’s disappointment. The blond smirks as he takes a bite of the marshmallow. Harry pouts, but continues to roast the marshmallow that Draco was originally doing. The joke as the each eat two marshmallows each.

“Those were good, but the chocolate was too thick. I barely could break it. My teeth hurt,” Harry complains. He runs his tongue over his top teeth to make sure he still has them all intact.

“I know. I’m going to get milk. Want some?” Draco asks. He wants something to wash down the thick chocolate taste.

“Sure. Thanks, love,” Harry calls out to Draco, who had already started to walk in. He follows his movements through the kitchen window. Oh, He could rasp on the window and scare him.

Harry quickly runs to the window, keeping low so his boyfriend doesn’t see. He bangs on the window and ducks down. He doesn’t hear any shriek or the sound of something dropping. He ducks u to meet the disappointed face of Draco. Harry is the one that screams.

Draco suspected something like this. He strides out to catch the thief. When Harry notices him, he starts running. Draco gives chase. They run, burst of laughter puncturing the air occasionally.

The fun stops when Harry calls out if pain. Draco rushes over, running faster than he had been before.

“I’m ok. Just stepped on a root. Let’s get that milk and sit,” Harry sooths Draco’s worry. He still stays by his side as the walk to the pit. He runs in to get the forgotten milk and sits next to Harry. The blond throws an arm over his love and pulls him close.

Harry rests his head on Draco’s chest and listens to his heart beat. It sooths him as they stare at the dancing flames. His eyes start to get heavy and he dozes off.

Draco notices and scoops him up. He carries the sleeping one in and to their bed. He strips him down to his boxers and tucks him in. He goes out to cover the fire and heads in to sleep, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s loving embrace.


	4. Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little outside fun with Teddy and Draco.

It was a bright, sunny, early May day that had weather so fair Draco and Teddy just couldn't resist going out to play. Andromeda had dropped Teddy off to his cousin early that morning. With all the sunlight and fresh air on this brilliant early spring day, Draco and Teddy decided to start a small vegetable garden. After they had gathered all their needed plants and tools the set to work clearing a corner of the backyard.  
* * *  
"Ewww! What's this?" He asked Draco with a slightly disgusted, slightly awed facial expression. Draco turned from where he had been raking the rows into the garden for the plants to be lined up in to Teddy.  
"That, Teddy, is a worm," he explained as Teddy's eyes (a brilliant dark grass green today) turned the size of saucers.  
"A worm!" Teddy said excitedly his face half way lighting up before falling to a very worried curious look, "What's a worm?"  
Draco just shook his head at his little three year old cousin. "Worm is a type of tiny animal that lives in the dirt. It makes lots of different tunnels that help the rain go into the ground better. They are also very good for a garden." He explained.  
"Oh, then I like worms."  
"Do you now?"  
"Yep!"  
"Well that's good for you, Teddy. Now lets get back to work."  
"Do you like worms?" Teddy asked innocently.  
"Errr... they're ok I guess."  
"Do you want to hold it? Its really squiggly and wet and cool!" Teddy said raising the worm up behind Draco's head to show him.  
"No th-ahhhh," Draco squealed as he jumped away from the worm that had been thrust into his face when he turned his head to decline Teddy's offer.  
"Draco! Draco are you ok?" Teddy asked taking a step closer since Draco had jumped about a yard away when he saw the worm.  
"I'm fine. Just put that down. No! Not there! Over there where you found it."  
Teddy went to walk away his head slightly lower after being scowled at when an idea hit him.  
"Draco?"  
"What?"  
"You're not 'fraid of worms, are you?"  
Draco's back straightened up a little more than normal and in a weird cold voice that Teddy had never heard before he replied, "I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys are not scared of anything."  
Teddy took a step closer looking up at his cousins rigid shoulders and back, and did something nobody but him and maybe one other would get away with; he dropped a worm on Draco Malfoys head.  
"AHHHHHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Draco jumped up from where he was crouching and shrieked at the top of his lungs when he felt the worm in his hair.  
"HA I KNEW YOU WAS 'FRAID OF WORMS!" Teddy said while laughing so hard he fell over.  
"Teddy its not funny and don't you dare tell anyone about this! Do you understand me?"  
"Ya ya I got it 'cause you're a Malfoy and Malfoys ain't 'fraid of nothin'."

* * *  
"Look Draco, I found another one! How many does that make?" Teddy asked holding up his new found prize.  
"That makes twenty-seven worms, twelve snails, and a frog," Draco replied tiredly. They had been working since the early hours of the morning and it was already getting quite late.  
"Wow! That's a lot right?" Teddy asked excitedly.  
"Yup, one more than the last time you asked. Two more than the time before that."  
"Wow i must of found the mostest of anyone in the world!" Teddy exclaimed brightly.  
"Found the mostest what?" came a low soothing voice from the back steps on the town house, one Draco had been waiting to hear since he got out of bed at his usual time to find the owner of said voice already awake and gone.  
"Harry we found twenty billion worms and snails and a frog today! And I found out that Draco's 'fraid of worms but don't tell him I told you 'cause I'm not supposed to tell anyone" Teddy whispered happily running to give his godfather a messy, dirty hug around his knees. When he finally pulled away from hugging Harry's knees, he turned to Draco and shouted," DRACO, Dra-"  
"Shh," Harry said covering his mouth," I'm going to go surprise him, so stay here OK?"  
"OK," came the cheerful reply.  
Harry quietly stalked to the other end off the garden, the one away from the house and picked up the biggest worm he could find out of Teddy's pile.  
He took the worm and quietly walked towards Draco's tall, lean frame. He could just barely hear Teddy giggling in the background.When he got close enough he dropped the wiggling creepy crawler on his husbands glimmering platinum hair.  
"Eeeeeekkkke! Teddy I told you-" Draco squealed while brushing the worm of his head, only to stop when he heard deep chuckles that definitely did not belong to Teddy.  
Draco sighed as to long strong tan arms wrapped themselves around his midsection, stopping his wiggling and relaxed.  
"Happy to see me?" Harry asked rubbing his face into Draco's shoulder. Draco turned around carefully so as not to break Harry's hold around his waist. Harry raised his head to look into Draco's eyes and had, like every time he looks at him, his breath taken away by just how magnificent they were in their cool, liquid metal like colour, and their brightness.  
Draco leaned in and gently kissed Harry. As he pulled away he said slowly and quietly,"Of course I am. Now that your home YOU get to finish the rest of the garden."  
And with that he pulled out of Harry's grip and handed him a trowel, before bolting for the door.  
"Good luck!" Draco said before ducking in the house.  
"What? But Draco I can't garden! Draco? DRACO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey *hysterical laughter* here! Thanks for reading this and don't be afraid to comment on any of the prompts we post.  
> Keep it insane out there,  
> *hysterical laughter*  
> (quote of the day: The glory of gardening: hands in the dirt, head in the sun, heart with nature. To nurture a garden is to feed not just on the body, but the soul. -Alfred Austin)
> 
>  
> 
> OTHER AUTHORS NOTE:  
> Siren here. Some of you may have noticed laughter earlier said maniacal instead of hysterical. I'm here to fix that. Crazy person can't even remember their name. Enjoy reading!


	5. Photo

Harry giggles as quietly as he can to not wake up the sleeping man on his shoulder. Draco had fallen asleep while watching a movie with Harry on their date night. He has had a bad day at work. His suspect had escaped on Draco’s watch and he was chewed out for it. Harry wanted to make it better so he made a wonderful, sweet dinner for Draco and promised a movie and cuddle time.

Draco was too worn out to even make it 30 minutes into the movie. He had slumped onto Harry’s boney shoulder and started to snore. His hair became mussed as he rubbed his head into Harry’s neck, Harry trying not to laugh as his neck was tickled.

Harry focuses on the big package on the table. Wait, what is that? That wasn’t there when he went out to gather ingredients for dinner. Harry decides to open it and see what’s inside. Carefully, he reaches for the box so he doesn’t wake up the man on his shoulder.

He successfully grabs it and falls back into place without waking up Draco. All that he did was shift a little closer. Harry turns the boxes around to inspect it. He notices a not attached to the bottom.

                ‘ _Harry,_

_I have brought a gift that I think you will enjoy. Pleas open this when Draco isn’t around._

_Sincerely, Narcissa.’_

__That’s odd. What could she want to give to Harry that her own son couldn’t see? Harry looks down at Draco. Well, he theorizes, he technically isn’t around. He decides to open it.

Tearing the brown paper, he reviles a photo album inside. He tosses the garbage on the table and opens the cover. It reads ‘ _Draco 0-11’._ It’s an album of Draco as a baby! No wonder she doesn’t want him to see, he would throw it out.

The first photo is Narcissa holding him, all bloody, in a hospital room. She smiles brightly, but tiredly, at the camera, that new mother glow. Harry gushes at the photo. He flips through, only noticing a fare few, as many don’t make sense without a story.

There is Draco in the sink bath, looking sad. Harry giggles quietly.

One is Draco’s first steps, which is fairly easy to tell. Narcissa is in the background looking proud.

Another one is Draco besides a toilet, pointing and smiling. Harry can only assume it was the first time he went to the bathroom on his own.

A few of Draco is various positions with food all over his face.

Draco with grandparents.

Draco at a petting zoo, being scared by the goats.

Draco swimming.

Draco’s first birthday.

Draco on Platforms nine and three quarters.

Draco in a coconut bra and grass skirt.

Harry can’t help but to burst out laughing at that one. At Draco’s sleepy face, he feels guilty,

“What is it? Why are you laughing?” Draco groans, blinking up at Harry.

“Nothing, love. Go back to sleep.” Harry drops a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“Wait, is that my photo album?” Draco sits up, seemingly more awake.

Harry sighs, knowing the gig is up. “Yes. Your mother dropped it off, saying with a note not to let you see. I was looking through it and I started giggling at one picture. Sorry.” Harry looks down in shame. He didn’t want to wake him up. He seemed so tired.

“What picture? Oh, please tell me it isn’t the one in a bra,” Draco whines.

“Sorry, love.” Harry shows him the picture with a kiss to the temple.

“No, I never want you to see that again. Give it here.” He makes a grab for it. Harry jumps up. He runs to the other side of the room.

“Never! It’s so cute and think of all the memories that’ll be lost! You wouldn’t want that!” Harry shouts at the angry man.

“It’s embarrassing,” he whines. Draco drops to the couch and put his head in his hands. “I don’t want your opinion of me to change,” he mumbles. Harry sits next to him and rubs his back.

“How ‘bout this, hmm? We go to sleep because you are obviously tired and we will look through this tomorrow, ok? You’ll think better then,” Harry tries to sooth Draco, as he can tell he is seriously worked up about this.

“Ok.” He lifts his head up and nods. “Carry me?”

“Sure, love.” He places the book on the table and picks Draco up. He walks and the both get changed and go to bed.

 

Harry is woken up by soft giggling. He opens his eyes to see Draco up and looking at the photos.

“What are you doing? It’s late. You were so tired before,” Harry grumbles.

“I know, but I woke up and wanted to go through this. I just remembered what made me want to put this outfit on,” Draco sighs softly.

“What was it?” Harry sits up to look at him better.

“I wanted to go to Hawaii. My mom said I have to know the culture. So I put on the stereotypical thing I always saw on TV when it mentioned Hawaii. I never realized that was for girls. Mom thought I was so cute and made Dad take a picture. Though, we never went to Hawaii.”

“That’s really cute, but I’m tired. One day we will go to Hawaii. Let’s go to sleep?” Harry already is laying down again.

“Only if you snuggle with me.” Draco lays down into Harry’s awaiting arms.


	6. Thunder and Lightning

BOOM! The thunder clapped outside Harry's window, followed by a bright flash of lightning. BOOM! It sounded again, it's sound mixing in with the thousands of thick, heavy London raindrops that pelted and drenched everything in their paths.

Harry lay wide awake in his bed, shivering and shaking even more with each loud boom from outside.

Harry couldn't help that he didn't like thunderstorms. They reminded him of the nights when he was a child and his aunt and uncle would leave him outside during them. Or that they triggered horrid flashbacks from his years fighting in The Great Wizard War. It reminded him of the first time he came face-to-face with a dementor on the train to Hogwarts. He just didn't have anything good to associate with them.

Harry was trembling and thinking so hard that he barely realized that someone was trying to talk to him. With bleary eyes form the tears he's trying to keep in, he turns his head to see his husband looking at him very concerned.

"What?" He asks Draco.

"I asked if you were ok, but you obviously aren't so don't even try to give me that "I'm fine" crap," Draco said as Harry opened his mouth to do just that.

"I'll be fine," he said with a heavy sigh. He really didn't mean to wake Draco up, it was stupid. He had defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time, twice! And yet he quaked in hear of a little bad weather. Wow, he thought to himself, you really are pathetic.

"You are perfectly fine to be scared of thunder storms, Harry," Draco said as if he could read Harry's mind. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"Yes there is! I'm nearly thirty! I shouldn't get scared every time the weather goes bad." Harry exclaimed, hiding his face in shame.

"Hey now, none of that," Draco cooed softly ,prying Harry's hands away from his face so they were looking at each other, or at least Draco was looking at Harry who was avoiding Draco's gaze.

Putting his hand under Harry's chin and lifting up gently he said in a soft loving voice, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Many witches and wizards would be the exact same, if not worse, if they had to go through what you've had to. You've handled everything so well, and I'm so proud of you. I love you just the way you are, all your flaws and fears included." He finished by planting a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"Thanks Draco," Harry said. Even though he knew deep down inside that they were just words, they made him feel so much better.

He snuggled closer to Draco, and let the sound of Draco's heartbeat drowned out the thunder. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Draco's chest, shutting out the world around him till the only thing the existed was him and Draco.

Maybe with Draco around he could get used to thunderstorms. Or just get threw them with a bit more dignity than how he had just shown.  
The last thing he heard was Draco's soft chuckle and whisper of, "I love you," into his ear before drifted peacefully into sleep untouched by nightmares.   
Even though he hates when Harry is scared like this, nights like this were Draco's favorites. Falling asleep wrapped in Harry. Drifting off to a sleepy mumbled reply, "I love you, too." They're some of a best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> Sorry for the name confusion and stuff it was late when I uploaded and I was so tired I messed up my own name! Like only me right! Well sorry fo dat  
> Keep it insane out there,  
> *hysterical laughter*
> 
> (Quote of the day: After every storm the sun will smile; for every problem there is a solution, and the soul's indefeasible duty is to be of good cheer.  
> William R. Alger)


	7. Jewelry

         It is nearing Narcissa’s birthday. Draco wants to get his mother a great present. He realizes how she might have had a harder year than normal with him getting his own apartment. He wants something heartfelt and something she can show off to her rich friends.  
He searched and searched until he almost lost hope. He then came across a jewelry making class at Michaels. He figured it can be heartfelt, since he made it, and it can be shown off.  
That would be how he explain it to anyone who looks at him funny. Maybe a little shorter and less descriptive. He doesn’t really want to be here to make jewelry. He already isn’t the manliest man, and this is a little embarrassing.   
He walks in to the room with his bag of tools. Different pliers, wires, clasps, all the jazz. He notices no one here.  
“Hello?” he calls out. A man with messed up, wild, voluminous hair walks out. He has many leather and chain bracelets up his arms and a loose muscle t-shirt. In other words he’s hot. And a hipster, judging by the glasses on his face.  
“Oh, hey. You must be the only one signed up for the class. Have a seat. I’m Harry.” The man sits at the first seat, where Draco notices a bunch of supplies laid out. Draco sits next to the man. “So, since you are the only one here, I figured I would let you chose the project from the book. Here.” The man, Harry, hands him a beginner’s book of wire crafts.  
Draco takes it and begins to look for things his mother would like. When he’s looked through the whole thing, Draco has narrowed it down to two. The first is a bracelet made from three different colored chains. The second is a nice pair of earrings with beads climbing up them.  
“Which of these two are easier?” Draco shows Harry, who thinks.  
“The bracelet. It takes a little long, but if we split the work, it should be quicker. Does that sound ok?” Harry raises his eyebrow at the hot blond.  
“Ok. That sounds good. Teach me.” A shudder almost goes through Harry at the words that can be taken another way.  
“So, there are three techniques that you need to know. How to make jump rings, open to open and close them, and how to make a simple hook. First the jump rings. Let’s practice a few with some scrap wire.” Harry picks out the needed tools and shows them to Draco while he talks. “This is a mandrel. We use it for rings or shapes. There are two different kinds. This one is smooth and goes up gradually. More used for stretching rings to the right size. Well, I do. That is what I use them for. This one has steps that don’t slope. It’s better for making many rings at a time. We’ll be using this one.” He sets them down.  
He then picks up the wires. “So, wires come in different gages, sizes, and colors. The bigger the number gage, the smaller the actual wire. We will be using 20 and 18 gage wire. Three colors. Pick now.” Draco is started by the command, but he does as told. He picks up silver, green, and black. “Good choice. Ok. Next is tools. We won’t be going into detail. Basically, cutters, round-nose, and chain-nose pliers.” Harry holds up the corresponding tools while Draco tries to take it in.   
“Get all those things out then we will, or you will, practice jump rings.” Draco, again, does as told. He notices from the corner of his eye that Harry is pulling on gloves. Was he supposed to get some?  
“So, here is the scraps. Grasp the mandrel and we’ll be working on the third from the top. Now, just wrap as much as you can on that one step as evenly as you can. There is really no other way to explain it. All trial and error.” Harry demonstrates once and makes it look simple.   
Draco grips the wire and starts to wrap. It slips from his fingers. He tries again with the same results. He used his right hand to hold the edge of the wire and wrap with the left. There, he’s getting it. After wrapping a few, he takes it off and it stays coiled.  
“Good. Alright. Grab the cutters and try to snip in a straight line.” Harry does and the rings fall to the table with little pings. Draco tries and it only make a dent. He needs to work out more. “That’s ok. Just take each rings and pull down carefully, as to not bend it.” The blond does so and they snap apart.  
“Ok. Next, take the chain- nose pliers and grip one side with them. Good. Then take your hand and just…close it. I don’t know. Just so other links don’t escape later.” Harry shrugs and Draco finds it extremely cute.  
“So, let’s actually get started. You take the silver and I’ll do the green and black. Make 52 rings in that one color. I’ll do the rest since I’ll be quicker.” Draco shrugs and starts.  
They fall into an uncomfortable silence that Draco wants to break but doesn’t know how. Lucky for him, Harry does first.   
“So, why are you here making jewelry. Though it’s not unusual,” Harry says with his head down focused on the wire.  
“It’s my mom’s birthday and I wanted to make something myself. Wait, it isn’t unusual?” Harry shakes his head.  
“No. Around Valentine’s Day and Mother’s day, it’s filled with guys to make something for their loved ones. Then you have the occasional guy for birthdays.” Harry shakes his head again, as if he doesn’t like one thought he just had.  
“Ow!” Draco shrieks. Harry’s head snaps up. “Stupid wire. I cut myself.” Draco sticks his finger in his mouth, realizes a moment too late. He sees Harry’s tongue sneak out and lick his bottom lip. Draco pulls his finger out fast. “Do you have a Band-Aid?” Harry nods and quickly escapes to the back room.  
What was he thinking? He is sure Draco caught him staring at his fingers. But it was so hot and he wasn’t even doing it on purpose. Harry slips out again.   
“Here you go. Sorry about the wait.”  
“It’s fine.” Draco puts on the Band-Aid, but Harry can see he is struggling. Harry takes pity. He is hoping this boy might…Never mind.  
“Here. Let me see your hands.” Harry sticks his hands out, palm up. Draco places his hands down with a look. Harry starts to rub them. “Oh, yah. Your hands are too soft. That’s why it cut. Take my gloves. My hands are tough from this.” Harry pulls his leather gloves of and hands them to Draco, who accepts them with a blush.  
Was that a flirt? Draco thinks. “Thanks.” He pulls the too big gloves and gets to work.  
“No problem.”   
“You said you’ve been doing this for a long time. How long?” Draco counts and he is almost to 52.  
“11 years. Since I was 12.” Harry smiles at the memory. Draco does quick mental math. 23. Near his own age. Perfect.  
“What got you into it?” Finished. He smile and puts down his cutters.   
Harry is almost done. He finishes while he talks. “I had just come out to my mother. She took me to a class to have bonding time. I fell in love with it and have been doing it ever since. This is my side job. I normally sell at my store, Gryffindor’s Jewelry.” Harry looks up to catch Draco’s reaction. He hopes it’s not bad.  
“So you’re…” He’s smiling hopefully.  
“Gay. She thought of me like a daughter. We shopped and checked out guys.”  
“Ok. Good. I’m finished. What’s the next step?” If Harry was more observant, he would have caught the soft, ‘Yes’ under Draco’s breath.  
“Attaching all the rings. Like this.” Harry does it and Draco copies.   
“So, are you dating anyone?” Draco tries to ask nonchalantly.   
“Nope. No one has liked how intense my work is. They want me to make exceptions for them.” Harry finishes the first chain and pick up the second.  
“Me neither. I mean, I’m not dating anyone.” Draco flushes and focuses on his chain, missing Harry’s smile.  
“Finished?” Harry asks. Draco nods. “Next is 104 rings one size smaller. You do 52?” Harry asks. The blond nods. They work for a little bit before conversation starts up again.  
“So, plan on ever coming back for another class?” Harry asks as inconspicuously as he can. He just wants to see the blond hottie more.   
“Only if I get a private one with the cute instructor.” Was that a flirt? Harry is pretty sure that was a flirt. He smiles over at him, sure it was a flirt.  
“Oh, I can make it very private.” Harry winks and Draco chuckles lightly.  
“I don’t kiss on the first. And I defiantly don’t fuck. But you are cute, so there might be an exception for the second.” Draco winks back. Harry is taken back. Where did that come from? Harry like it.   
“Just finish.” Harry blushes. They finish in silence.  
“Ok. Now you are going to attach all the chains together.” He pushes all the rings and chains towards him. Draco pouts.  
“You won’t do it for me?” The blond bats his eyelashes.  
“For a kiss.” Harry smirks, expecting one. Draco pouts more, but starts to do it. If he’s going to be that way, Harry takes the chance to study him. He realizes he hasn’t fully looked at him.   
He is sharp dressed. Dress shoes, black slacks, and a white button down. His blond hair is slicked back nicely. He is not the type of person Harry would expect to see here.   
“Make sure to lay the chains flat,” Harry says suddenly. He forgot that piece of information earlier. Draco waves his hand and continues. It doesn’t take him long to attach all three chains.  
“That was easier than expected. What is next?” Draco lays everything down and rubs the tips of his fingers.  
“We are almost done. Just a hook and two more jump rings. Do that now.” Draco does so and Harry realizes his time with the blond is quickly deflating. He needs to act quickly.   
Draco tries to make the two rings as slowly as he can. He doesn’t want to go. He wants to stay and flirt with the sexy jewelry maker. “How do you make a hook?” His voice seems sad, even to him. Damn it.  
“What you do is this.” Harry shows him what to do. Draco copies and he has all the remaining pieces done. “Just connect them and you are finished.” Harry stands and starts to clean up. He doesn’t find the courage to ask for his number. Besides, he’s not supposed to date customers. Whatever.  
“Thanks so much for the help. Walk me out?” Draco throws everything in the bag, but lays the bracelet on top neatly.  
“Sure. Let me lock up first. You are the last today.” They walk slowly. Their hands brush occasionally. Draco is the one to have to guts to grab the other’s hand. Harry blushes and covers his face with his hair.  
Draco stops right outside of the entrance. He brushes Harry’s hair away from his face and caresses his cheek. “Do you have a marker?”   
Harry pulls one from his back pocket. “Why?” He hands it over.  
“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Draco puts his bag down and grabs Harry’s arm. He proceeds to write his number on his arm. “Call me when you want a partner to make jewelry with. Or, you know, whenever you are lonely.” Draco blinks and walks to his car, his hips having a little more sway than normal.   
Harry is stunned. He immediately pulls out his phone, types the number in, and hits call.  
He can see Draco answer his phone. He speaks before he can talk.  
“I’m lonely. Come over tonight?” From here, he can hear his laugh. He sees Draco nod his head and hangs up. Harry cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may or may not have noticed a difference in laughter's writing and mine. You will soon. I write about what I know, and if you knew me, you can so tell. The fire story was sorta true. I scared my brother, couldn't start the fire, roasted hot dogs, the chocolate was to thick. And this one, I actually made this piece of jewelry. So I write a lot of my experiences. My stories will get sad. You have been warned. I have a lot going on and my writing reflects that. Lucky, I'm not in the middle of a wizarding war.  
> Be sure to comment or pm us. I know everyone says it, but it really makes my day.  
> Keeps it insane out there,  
> Siren.


	8. Stereo

Harry walked into his flat to find it in total disarray. It looked like someone had set a bomb off in his living room. His new stereo system in the corner had been completely blown to bits as had his tv and his computer. Harry was starting to get very worried, it was unlike his flat mate and lover to ever leave the place like this. His flat mate had a large case of OCD where every little thing had to be in order. If Harry left his clothes on the floor or a towel on the counter they would impulsively clean the whole flat looking for anything else out of place.

Harry just stood there for a moment not sure what to do until he heard a whimper and a snivel coming from his bedroom door. Harry quickly made his way through the debris to his door and opened it.

"Oh Draco honey, are you alright?" he asked rushing over to the large pile of whispering and sniffling blankets in the middle of his bed.

At the sound of his voice the whimpering and sniffling stopped, and as he sat on the edge of the bed Draco shot up from the middle of the pile and in attempt to look and act like nothing had happened he merely said, "I'm fine. How was your day?"

But Harry knew better than that.

"Come here you tosser and tell me what happened."

"I have no idea whatever you are referring to," Draco huffed turning his nose up and looking away from Harry.

"Well the living room for one thing..."

"Damn," Draco said under his breath, just realizing the state he had left the living room in after the Incident earlier. Drawing himself up a little more he simply replied, "Whatever do you mean, I've been in here all day."

"Sooo your telling me the living room threw up on itself without you noticing while you were having i lie in?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk on his tanned face.  
"Ummm, yes." Draco replied nervously.

"Ok, now tell me what really happened." Harry said with a full scale smirk on his face that Draco would have been proud of had it not been pointed at him.

Draco put on his most wounded animal like look and explained to Harry, "You know that switch that's on the wall that you told me not to mess with?"

"Yaaa..." He replied growing more confused.

"Well, you see what happened was... well... I kinda...ummm." And then it clicked. Harry started laughing so hard he fell off his bed and continued to roll on the floor, laughing so much his sides hurt and tears of mirth came to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks that were also starting to hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

Draco huffed in annoyance. "Well you may think its hilarious but you try flipping an innocent looking switch and a bunch of loud noises and weird flashing lights and strange vibrations filling the air that just moments before was calm and quiet and relaxing."

At this Harry laughed harder. hen he finally stopped laughing he noticed that Draco had left from the room and he could just barely hear him cleaning their disaster of a living room down the hall.

Harry got up and went to Draco. He wrapped his arms around the tall lean platinum blonde, leaning his head up just slightly to put his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry love, it's just that you have to admit from an outsiders point of view you thinking you're about to be attacked by a bunch of innocent muggle technology is slightly funny. Especially since its someone as strong and brave and sooo perfect as yourself," Harry said trying to make Draco calm down.

"I know what you're trying to do and its not going to work. You'll need more than just complements to get your stupid arse back into my good graces you insufferable that," Draco countered with a playful smirk, waiting to see what Harry was going to do, cleaning the living room completely forgotten.

"Darn," Harry said breathily which caused Draco to shiver at the warm breath across his neck. "And to think I thought that might have worked," Harry said before trailing gentle sweet kisses down Draco's long pale neck.

Draco unconsciously leaned his neck to the side to give Harry more access.

"Humm, this seems to be working quite well though..." Harry murmured against Draco's neck, and if Draco heard him he ignored it. "Why don't you let me show you just how brave and courageous I think you are for trying to protect our home?" Harry purred.

Draco let Harry then pull him towards their bedroom.Well, Draco thought, I might need to start blowing up random thing in the house more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quote of the day:Music doesn't lie. If there is something to be changed in this world, then it can only happen through music.  
> Jimi Hendrix)


	9. X-ray

                “Dracoooooo. Why did you have to go so hard last night? I can barely sit without wanting to scream. And it is sore to the touch. You are so lucky I have vacation for a while.” Draco snickers.

                “You were the on screaming harder. I was just being obedient.” He smacks Harry’s bum. The scream he let out was enough to crack his glasses.

                “Draco! What the hell was that for? I said I couldn’t sit! What makes you think smacking me there was a good idea?” Tears start to leak out of the corners of Harry’s eyes. That’s when Draco can tell that something is really not right.

                “I’m so sorry, Harry. You know I would never intentionally hurt you, right?” He kneels by his head to look in his eyes, but Harry turns his head the other way.

                “It doesn’t seem like that.” By the tone of Harry’s voice, Draco can tell he is still crying.

                “Baby. This isn’t normal. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

                “Fine. But I’m still mad. And no sex for 6 months.” Draco just nods, knowing Harry will take that back later. Draco picks him up and lays him down in the back seat of his car. They drive to the hospital, where Draco carries him in too.

                “My boyfriend is having a lot of discomfort when sitting.” The nurse seems to know what he means and call for a gurney. She asks a question while they wait.

                “Did you two have intercourse last night?” She glares at him over the top of her glasses. He nods meekly. She sighs and turns to Harry. “We will x-ray you quickly and go from there. It shouldn’t take long for that.” She turns to Draco. “You will be sitting a while, so try not to hurt yourself, too.” Ouch. That was mean. Draco sits as Harry is wheeled away. He is getting glares from everyone.

                He tries to busy himself, but nothing seems to be working. Finally, they call his name.

                “Family of Harry Potter?” Draco jumps up and crosses the room quickly. The nurse leads him away. “So your boyfriend has a fractured tailbone and a pretty one at that.” Draco feels really bad now, especially for slapping his butt. “He will stay here tonight, then he can go home. He is banned for sitting for the first two weeks. And that means laying or anything either. After, he will have to sit on a doughnut that we provide, for six more weeks. Since you admitted to what broke it, no activities for at least three months.” She finally opens the door to a sleeping Harry.

                “Oh, baby.” Draco rushes in and takes his hand, peppering kisses all over it. “I’m so sorry. I should have been more careful, even though you wanted it harder. I will much more careful next time.”

                “Damn right. I’m not letting you top for the next year after the six months. I’ve lost trust in you.” Harry opens his eyes to glare at him. Draco bites his lip and tries not to cry. Not for no sex or topping, but Harry doesn’t trust him anymore. He guesses he should have expected it.

                “Ok, baby. I’ll be so nice to you for the next while, ok? Whatever you want. Ok, baby? Just don’t lose trust in me, ok?” Draco is crying silently, voice still even. Harry has his eyes closed and doesn’t realize it.

                “Little too late.” Harry yawns and is swept off to dream land. Draco cries as silent as he can.


	10. Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i decided to do a riddle today instead of a quote because of the prompt.  
> What is greater than God,  
> more evil than the devil,  
> the poor have it,  
> the rich need it,  
> and if you eat it, you'll die?  
> Good luck!  
> Keep it insane out there,  
> *hysterical laughter*

"But Harry!" Draco matter-of-factly did not beg. "Just one more! Then I promise I'll quit ignoring you."

"No Draco, you have an unhealthy obsession with these things, and when you can't figure one out you search and think and mumble and sulk for hours! I'm tired of it! You sir," Harry declared pointing at Draco, "are grounded form riddles."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M NOT YOUR CHILD!" Draco most certainly did not shriek. "I will have you know I was raised up in the most prestigious Malfoy household and I will not take this! Give me my riddle book NOW!"

"Fine but then you'll never know what a clever riddle I heard today at the Ministry. Oh well, have it your way," Harry said with a put on sigh as he quickly dumped Draco's book into his partners hands and strolled out of the room into the kitchen.

It was exactly forty-two seconds after Harry entered the kitchen when he heard footsteps behind him.  
"What riddle?" Draco asked from behind him.

"OH, nothing really. Just a simple little riddle I heard. I bet someone like you could figure it out in no time, you'd have no fun with it."  
"Tell me! I want to know." Draco demanded

"Oh, if you insist. What do you call a pirate without a ship?"

"OH, that's easy! Its a... humm," Draco started. "Well it's obviously a... no, no, no that's not right. Maybe it's... no its definitely not that.." Draco rambled on to himself. * * * *

"A dead guy," said a voice behind Harry.

"Nope," he replied.

"Damn!"

* * * *

"A merman?"

"Not even close."

* * * *

"Dinners ready," Harry said pulling Draco from his trance.

"What? Oh, no thank you, not hungry." he said turning back to the notes laid out on his desk.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH YOURSELF DOWN TO THAT TABLE, SIT DOWN, AND EAT YOUR FUCKING DINNER AND NOT HIDE IN YOUR STUDY WORKING ON THIS RIDDLE!" Harry fumed. "It's been a week. You have given me so many answers I've lost count. You haven't been eating, you're putting of your job and you're driving me insane with all your hiding and mumbling and searching and guessing and I'm tired of it!"

Harry glared down at Draco who stared up at him shocked. "You have left me no choice. The answer is-"

"NO DON'T TELL ME!" Draco definitely did not shrill. "I'VE ALMOST GOT IT! JUST A FEW MO-"

"NO! The answer is just a creative homeless guy!" Harry yelled back.

"What?" Draco replied looking at Harry stupidly.

"That was the answer. Now, I'm going downstairs to set the table and if you're not down there if less than three minutes, I'm going to come up here and drag you down the stairs." Harry stated, Draco just gave him a completely shell shocked look in return. "Good then see you in less than three minutes." Harry said walking out of the room.

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, popping his head back into the room, "your time starts now," and with that he left.

In the kitchen, Harry had just finished setting out two plates and silverware when Draco came in and slumped into his seat.

And if Harry heard very softly a pouty murmur of, "stupid riddle," from his sulky boyfriend, well, he would just let it slide this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing.


	11. Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother's day surprise! This is what happens when I listen to Slow down by Selena Gomez, Circus by Brittney Spears, and S&M by Rihanna. Whoops.

It was mother’s day. It was weird for their family to be celebrating, considering they had two dads. The story behind it was that Draco was hovering over Scorpius, wither he has sunscreen, water, his phone. Scorp had jokingly said ‘Yes, mother’ and since then, for the past two years, they have celebrated mother’s day for Draco.

This year, Scorp and James were baking cupcakes for their dad while Albus and lily were on card duty. It was going well, with Scorp doing most of the baking and James dancing around, singing his heart out.

Harry was in the other room, watching TV and listening to his kids through the wall. It amused him to hear them so excited for tonight when they could show Draco what they did.

“When can we do frosting? I want to do it. I think I’ll be really good!” James jumps around impatiently.

“After these cool.” James screams, startling Scorp to jump and look around. He sees Daddy swinging James around and rolls his eyes. He needs to focus on making these perfect.

Harry puts James down and starts to dance with him. “How’s the cupcakes coming?”

“Good!” James answers, “I’m excited to do the frosting. Harry nods and goes back to his show.

“We can frost now,” Scorp says. He gets the icing bag ready for James and hands it over. James does the first and is surprised at how well it turns out. They finish just before Dad walks in. They shriek, alerting Harry, who comes to the rescue.

“Hey, baby, happy mother’s day.” Harry plants one smacker on Draco’s lips before moving down his neck. “Do you realize how boring our sex life has gotten because of the kids?” Draco lets out a shaky laugh.

“I’m guessing that’s going to change?” Draco can feel his body heat up, slowly being affected by Harry’s words and action. Harry nods, his hair tickling Draco’s jaw and walks away, turning back to give Draco a smothering look.

Following like a lost puppy, Draco follows his husband to the garage and into their car. Harry scoots the seat back as far as it can and jesters for Draco to get in. Draco blushes and knows where this is going. He hardens, getting phantom feelings about what will happen next.

Wasting no time, Harry pops Draco’s trouser button and dips his hand in. Letting out a moan, Draco’s head hits the head rest. He doesn’t feel anything except Harry’s hand caressing his length. It feels so similar, but it gives his shivers every time.

Pulling his length out, Harry give a light lick to the tip, tasting how excited his hubby is. Whining, Draco drops his hands to Harry’s silky hair and pulls him gently closer. Since it is sort of his day, Harry lets Draco set the pace.

Swallowing and taking more, Harry breathes out his nose, warm air caressing the blonde hair that tickles his nose. Draco groans deep in he throat, causing Harry to whine, sending vibrations down his dick, sarting the cycle over again.

Coming back up, Harry lips the underside and tip, tasting how close he is. Going halfway down, he uses one hand to twist the remaining area and the other to trail feather light touches around his balls. feeling how close Draco is, he squeezes tigher once and feels Draco tens.

"Harry, I'm- I'm!" Draco lets go, releasing down Harry's throat. Seeing Harry swallow is almost enough for him to be ready for another round.

"How's the cupcakes coming?"   

 

_I put your name on a bullet so you were the last thing_

_that went through my head –Anonymous_

He has nothing to live for. His father abuses him while his mother watches, doing nothing to stop it. If she does, he will turn on her. He understands. He is almost willing to do it if it spares him his mother.

                His father made him, offered him to the Dark Lord like some kind of animal that needs to be trained. And that is what they have been doing. Giving him tasks to do, to hurt and endanger the one he loves.

                Not that he loves him anyway or anyone knows. That would make it so much worse. If his father knew, it would make the pain unbearable because he knows while his father taints his body, he would ask if he likes it. If he envisions it to be him. It would be worse than it was.

                But now, the world is coming to a new age. The age of the Dark Lord. Everyone is running, fleeing to find refuge. He knows they won’t. None will be spared.

                Well, there is one way. One that he is about to do.

                He takes the gun, his hands shaking so badly, from a distance, you wouldn’t be able to tell what he was holding. He takes the bullet, a special one, one he spent all his money on. It has his name, his loves name on it.

                He loads it. His hands are losing their shake, the reality setting in. He cocks it, the click sounding like a crack of thunder after a silent moment. He loves it.

                His hand is steady as he places the gun up to his temple. The feeling makes him excited for what is next to come.

_I’m coming, Harry._


	12. Crush

If you asked anyone in the Great Wizard War, they would tell you that the war had definitely made people who were once enemies into close friends who trusted each other with their lives. This is exactly what had happened between Draco and Harry

The battle had been going on for quite some time now. It was a very dark time in the wizarding world, with Voldemort on the loose, Dumbledore and Snape dead, and the constant struggle of trying to keep the muggles from noticing the raging war just miles from their doorsteps. There had been so many people swapping sides and acting as spies, so that the armies of both sides no longer knew who to trust or not.

Draco and Harry were now side-by-side leaders of the army Dumbledore had left for them. They have spent many hours, days, weeks even planning strategies, attacks, and interrogations inside the walls of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Both leaders could tell from the outcomes of the battles around them that The Battle was coming, the one that would surely decide the outcome of the entire war. They spent every ounce of energy they had to find a way to beat Lord Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters. As they struggled on, the realization of what they were going to have to do dawned on them.

As they gathered their remaining troops they told them all the plans and strategies and the infamous conclusion they had come too. Many witches and wizards protested that there must be another way, that if the looked and researched more they would find a way to stop the inevitable from happening. But as the time of The Battle drew nearer many accepted the grim reality.

* * * *

Harry knew what he had to do. He and Draco had searched for any way around it but couldn't find any. Even though he had come to accept what was going to happen he wished he had more time to say the things he never said, especially to Draco.

* * * *

Draco continued to search frantically for anything that could stop what was coming. He knew deep down inside that there was nothing he could do, but he kept looking hoping for a way around the only solution that they had found.

* * * *

As The Battle drew closer, everyone grew more and more anxious. Wherever Harry went people would give him sympathetic looks and he hated it, just like he always had. Why couldn't these people realize that he was the one who chose his fate, that he himself was the one to propose it. He hated that look.

* * * *

It had happened just as Harry had predicted it would. Everything went just as planned. Draco hated it.

* * * *

Everyone held their breaths as they watched Harry Potter fall at the end of Voldemorts wand. For a split second, everything had gone deathly silent as the Boy Who Lived take his last breaths, dying. Voldemorts cruel, cold laughing rang out across the battlefield as Draco shoved and pushed his way to Harry's side and cradled him in his arms. Voldemorts laughs soon turned into ragged, horridly shallow breathing. As Harry, his last horcrux lay dying so did he.

Draco clutched Harry tighter to his chest listening to his breathing get shallower and shallower.

"Draco-" Harry croaked so quietly Draco thought he had imagined it.

"Y-yes?" He Stuttered back.

"I-I... need to... tell you. You.. you n-need to know..." Harry choked out painfully. "I-I-I..." and with that The Savior of The Wizarding World, Harry Potter, let out his last breath.

Draco knew what Harry was trying to tell him though, because he had been feeling the same thing.

"I love you too, Harry" he sobbed into the dead wizard's robes. " I will forever and always love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the day:Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once.  
> William Shakespeare  
> (for all the HP loves that died)


	13. Gum

Draco likes to do things in silence. Study, read, do homework or classwork. It annoys his roommates that they have to be silent when he is in the room doing work. It has always been that way. Growing up without a sister or brother made it easy to have silence. And parents that were never around.  
So in some sense, he needs silence because that was how he used to live, in silence. All alone, by himself.  
So when Harry fucking Potter decided to get some gum to chew in class obnoxiously loud, Draco was pissed. No amount of yelling or bullying could get Potter to stop. In dead silence in Potions class, you would hear a loud pop of the bubble he blew. To say the least, it was getting on Draco’s last nerve.  
It was going on for weeks now. Every single class, he would have gum. It was a wonder how the teachers hadn’t yelled at him yet. It was no hidden fact that The-Boy-Who-Lived was obsessed with gum.  
One day, Draco was more agitated than usual. He had woken up late, missed breakfast, taken a cold shower instead of a hot one, tripped on his way to double potions with the Gryffindors. When he sat down, he couldn’t help but notice that Potter blew a bubble extra big today.  
Oh, great, Draco thought with a groan, he has more gum than normal. Yay.  
Draco tried to focus during the lesson, he really did. He likes potions. It’s one of his favorite classes. But, Potter and his gum couldn’t let him focus. He decided to do something about it.  
After class. He dragged a complaining Potter behind him down a deserted hall. He pinned him against the wall and waited for him to speak.  
“Malfoy, wha-”Perfect.  
Draco swooped in, kissing Potter hard. He forced his tough through his open mouth. Potter didn’t respond at all, not that Draco expected him to. For this, he just had to keep his mouth open.  
Draco felt around with his tongue, searching for the cured thing. Found it.  
He pulled back. Potter looked stunned. Draco smiled and walked down the hall, smacking some gum.


	14. Closet

"Where the hell could he be?"

"I don't know ,Ron. Last time I saw him he was rushing out of potions after his stupid fight with Malfoy."

"Mione, you don't think Malfoy did something to him do you?"

"Again, I don't know, and I don't like not knowing."

Ron and Hermione bickered back and forth rushing through the halls of Hogwarts looking for their best friend whom had mysteriously disappeared after a very tense potions lesson.

"Wait Ron! Did you hear that?" Hermione asked as she slowed her walking to listen.

"Hear wha- oh ya. What the hell is making so much bloody racket in this part of the castle?"

"It came from behind that door. I'm pretty sure that's a broom closet. Why would there be noises coming from a closet in a deserted part of the castle?" Hermione asked with a worried puzzled look on her face. "You don't think that might be Harry and Draco fighting in there, do you?"

"Only one way to find out," Ron said reaching out and setting his hand on the door nob. He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and raised his wand (Hermione doing the same behind him) just in case Harry and Draco really were in the middle of a fight on the other side of the door.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door enough to stick his head through. Taking another final deep breath, he stuck his head in the room, prepared to duck from a ricochet spell if need be, but was not in anyway prepared for what he actually saw.

With a blood curdling shriek Ron threw himself as far from the door as he could in one leap and crumpled to the floor hyperventilating.

"Oh my god, Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked immediately rushing to his side. "What's wrong?"

"H-H-Harry... i-in th-there... oh my god I'm going to be sick!" Ron said pointing towards the still slightly open door.

Hermione stood, gathered her Gryffindor courage, and walked slowly and cautiously towards the door. The only sounds in the hall were Ron's heavy breathing and the muffled sounds coming from behind the door in front of her.

Throwing her hair over her shoulders, she steeled herself, took a deep breath and opened the door fully. She too was no where near prepared for what she found.

There, standing in front of her, was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince were in the middle of a very intense snogging session. Harry's fingers were tangled in Draco's long platinum locks and Draco's hands held Harry's waist firmly against his own.

Ron let off another blood curdling scream and covered his face with his school robes. Hermione was so surprised she just stood there staring at her best friend snogging the day lights out of their most hated school enemy.

"MY EYES! I'M GOING TO GO BLIND! HERMIONE SHUT THAT DOOR, QUICK!" Ron shrieks from within his robes.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded for another minute just watching in horror. If Harry or Draco had noticed them, neither showed signs of it.

Finally, Ron jumped up, slammed the door shut, grabbed his girlfriend's arm, and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room. There he left Hermione, still completely dazed in one of the comfy armchairs by the fire, and ran to his dorm bathroom. There he proceeded to scrub his eyes for three hours.

When Harry finally showed up in the common room, Ron immediately shrieked in horror and fled from the room, while Hermione's eyes instantly glazed over.

Hummm, wonder what's got into those two this time, Harry thought to himself with a goofy smile on his face as he sat down to do his homework. Neither of his friends could look him in the eyes for two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the day: Still round the corner there may wait, A new road or a secret gate.  
> J. R. R. Tolkien
> 
> Sorry for two days ago!


	15. Boyfriend Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So today is the second of three collabs we (laughter and me) have written. It was written on my computer therefor I typed because I am protective of my baby. So the wording is more the way I write, though was talked about where we wanted the story to go. It was a lot of her ideas since I'm not the best at writing fluff without it turning into smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Siren.
> 
> Song of the day: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Nothing to do with the story.

                “No! No! Don’t even think about it!” Harry pouts. Why doesn’t Draco want to wear the shirt? It’s a cute way to show affection. And we all know how possessive Draco is, especially if someone flirts with Harry right next to Draco.

                “Why not? It’ll be really cute.” Harry tries to step forward, only to be met with a firm hand to the chest. Draco glares at Harry, hair falling into his face. He doesn’t move it. It’ll only make him seem distracted.

                “It’ll be embarrassing. It makes me seem like a bad boyfriend. Losing him enough that he needs a shirt to find his love. I don’t want to be seen like that. I love you very much.” Draco’s defensive stance starts to soften halfway through the speech. Harry pulls the blond to wrap around himself.

                “I know you love me and I love you very much. But you do realize it’s laundry day and you may or may not have any other shirts. I have not been a very good boyfriend.” Draco curses under his breath.

                “Maybe I’ll go shirtless.” Draco smirks at Harry’s gaping mouth. “Close your mouth, honey. You’ll catch flies.” He pats Harry’s mouth and turns to walk away.

                “Well, we still need to groceries shopping!” Harry shouts after Draco’s retreating back.

 

                “You keep shopping. I’ll go get milk to make this quicker.” Draco shivers as the cool air of the refrigerated sections penetrates his thin tank top. Stupid Harry for not clean his shirts. Though, in hindsight, he could’ve cleaned them after looking up videos.

                Harry walks away to get the milk. Draco glares at the cart. Well, more specifically, the shirt carelessly thrown over the handle. Turning to see what is taking Harry so long, Draco see a man standing to close to his man. Draco sees red when a hand lands on Harry’s bicep. Draco gets an idea.

                Throwing the shirt on quickly, taking care to make sure it is on right, he stalks over to the pair. He glares at the man over Harry’s shoulder and pulls Harry’s waist to his. Harry smirks slightly. He turns to glance at Draco and his smirk widens as he takes in his shirt. Draco glares to say not to say anything.

                “And you are?” The guy opens his mouth to answer, but Draco steps out to stand next to Harry. “Well, I’m Draco.” He points to his shirt. “And as you can see, thanks for finding him.” Draco shows him Harry’s shirt that reads, ‘If found, please return to Draco’. Draco pulls Harry back to the shirt.

                “What was that for?” Harry says to him. He pushes the cart and they continue to shop.

                Draco pins Harry against the shelves. “As you can see, my shirt says I’m Draco. You belong to me.” A slow swipe of his tongue up Harry’s neck. He pants feeling the smooth muscle move.

                “Save it for after we are done,” Harry breaths.

                “Then don’t flirt with any other guys.” Draco moves away, making Harry hurry to finish.

               

 


	16. Coffee

Harry Potter hates coffee. Never has. To him its disgusting, the smell, the taste, the colour, all of it is gross to him. He hates how it turns peoples teeth yellow and makes there breath smell bad, or how it makes some people overly hyper and annoying.

He would much rather sit down with a cup of tea. Tea smells nice, it tastes nice, and it doesn't turn your teeth a funny colour. It doesn't usually make people overly hyper and normally leaves your breath smelling fine. There's no reason to not like tea.

He'll never understand how some people prefer coffee over tea.

Unless of course that coffee is being tasted as a sleepy peaceful good morning kiss. Or a hasty quick peck on the lips as your boyfriend rushes out the door , late for work again. Or even best yet, a long, slow, lazy Saturday morning late wake up, hello love kinda kiss.

Ya, those are the best.

Even if they do taste like coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supper duper extra short, but hey its cute!  
> Quote of the day: If this is coffee, please bring me some tea; but if this is tea, please bring me some coffee.  
> Abraham Lincoln


	17. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song/ Quote
> 
> "A moment you'll never remember
> 
> And a night you'll never forget
> 
> ...
> 
> No one wants you when you have no heart
> 
> I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and
> 
> You'll never know if you don't ever try again"
> 
> Not a song fic, just thought the lyrics fit.

Draco is dying. Quickly. He needs a heart transplant. The closest one is five hours away. He will be long gone by then. The weather seems fitting for the occasion. Raining, like Draco's face. Tears for everything.

The marriage he will never have, the kids he won't have, the life he is losing slowly. With every passing minute he awaits his boyfriend, the last person who he expected to be late for his funeral. _Maybe he won't come,_ he thinks _. It would make sense, cut your losses._

Draco takes a deep, shaky breath, lies down, and waits to die.

 

He is awakened when he feels himself being wheeled fast down the hospital halls. He looks up at the nurse by his head.

"A heart has come in. We are taking you to the operating theater. You'll live." She smiles and covers his face with a gas mask. Draco's eyes slide close.

 

Draco wakes up with his mom gipping his hand tightly. She is crying silently.

"Where's Harry?" Is the first thing out of his mouth. _Did he even come? Maybe not._

She dries her eyes and gives a teary smile. "Do you know whose heart you now have?"

 _Why is she changing the subject?_ "No," He breathes. His chest constricts. His brain stops, his heart beats too fast. "No!" He screams. He can't stop the tears that come down his face like Niagara Falls.

"He was speeding. Speeding so fast so he could see you before you left. His car lost traction in the rain. He hit a pole and died on impact. Earlier in the year, when you first found out about it, he signed a waver that if he died before you, his heart would go to you so you would always have a piece of him with you."

Draco grabs his chest, feeling the muscle pound under his hand. _Harry's heart? I have Harry's heart? He gave it to me so I can live? Oh, Harry._

Draco cries, and cries, and cries until the doctors are called in to sedate him.

_Why, my love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this one, but I couldn't think of a way to fix it.
> 
> Siren.


	18. Wish

"Come on Draco! We're almost there!" Harry beamed over his shoulder.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but like I already said, these stupid penguin suits my father makes me wear aren't made for running in," Draco replied smiling proudly as Harry laughed at his joke.

"Then waddle faster little penguin! Once the clouds move we'll have a perfect view!"

The sky was growing darker as the two five year olds ran up the hill a few yards away from the summer cabins they had been sharing with the rest of the five year olds at camp.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, the clouds began to part. They both immediately looked up into the sky, searching for the first one to appear.

"There it is Draco! LOOK! Look there it is!" Harry exclaimed excitedly pointing up into the heavens.

"I see it Harry! I see it," Draco reassured Harry who was excitedly bouncing up and down, still pointing at the sky but no longer in any specific spot.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," Draco answered

"On the count of three we'll start together. Ok?"

"Alright."

"One," Harry started.

"Two." "Three."

"Starlight, star bright,first star we see tonight, wish we may, wish we might, have these wishes we wish tonight," the boys chanted together, Harry gazing intently at the star and Draco doing the same at him. Once they finished their chant, they both squeezed their eyes shut as tightly as they could and wished upon that star.

Draco opened his eyes slowly, taking time to completely take in the sight before him. There Harry stood, with his dark, wild, black hair, his emerald green eyes lit by the stars that reflected brightly in his large glasses, and a wide goofy smile stretched across that Draco couldn't help but mirror.

This boy who he really barely knew, who just unceremoniously dumped himself into Draco's life just four days ago, this boy who had become Draco's first best friend.

Harry looked back down from the sky to Earth and said, "Come on we should go back," and started heading back down the hill.

Draco took one last look back up at their wishing star and whispered quietly so that Harry couldn't hear, "I know you're not supposed to say your wishes out loud but maybe I do this once you'll hear me better. I really really wish that even though Harry and I will both be going home tomorrow, that someday somehow we'll meet again. I'd really like that. Thanks!"

"Coming?" he heard Harry shout from behind him.

"Ya, I'm coming," he said as he turned around and trotted over to the raven haired boy.

"Good. So I was thinking, if Batman was real..." Harry went on talking about nothing and everything all at once while Draco just walked quietly beside him, smiling all the way. The only thought on his mind was 'may i please have this wish I wished tonight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the day: A dream is a wish your heart makes.  
> Cinderella


	19. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I made laughter tear up at my post two days ago. Sorry for anyone else who got sad, there aren't happy ones from me for a while. The next is sad, the one after that leaves you hanging, and the next isn't happy at first. So, beware and be happy laughter is making hers fluffier.  
> If you want to read a little more about our friendship, I started a one-shot collection on my Wattpad account, zingsteel. It's called Dear Diary, What Next, From My Mind. The first is a text conversation that turned story like. Check it out and it might make up for todays post.  
> Siren

_Dear Draco,_

_We knew this was going to happen eventually. Dumbledore knew since I was a kid. That night, my life changed. My parents died and not me. I don't know why me. I constantly ask myself why me? The biggest what if._

_What if I wasn't born? What if I was born a muggle? What if I was born into another family? What if I wasn't a wizard? What if I hadn't survived that night?_

_Now that dreaded, feared time has come. We've found all of the horcruxes. I have to fight him. There can't be anyone else. It started with me and it has to end with me. No amount of pleading will change my mind, Draco._

_You know I love you. You know how much I care for you. I have never purposely hurt you and I'm not starting now. In a way, this is for you. A gift, my last gift to you. A life without worry about Voldemort._

_I don't mind this. I've done what I wanted to with life. I found love. You, Draco. I found you. I only wish sooner to have more time with you. I only have one regret. Not being able to show you how much I care about you one last time. Worship you, pleasure you, make you feel my love one last time._

_So, Draco, I don't regret anything I did with you. Please don't regret me. Remember me fondly. Tell your children about your first love, the savior of the world. Tell them about me, but not bitterly. Do it with a smile._

_Find other love. Don't be hung up on me. All good things must come to an end. I love you to the end of the earth and back. Make me proud._

_Goodbye, Draco, my one and only love._

_Harry._


	20. E.T.

Draco opened the door to his flat that he shared with his boyfriend, Harry. As soon as he had set one foot over the barrier, he stopped dead and listened to what was going on. Inside his flat he could hear some unknown singer singing loudly with a plainly American accent and his silly boyfriend singing along at the top of his lungs way of key.

Draco, with a very sneaky, mischievous plan in mind, quietly closes the door so that Harry won't know he's home yet. He makes his way to the lounge, where he can now clearly hear the words of the song:

"You're from a whole other world,  
A different dimension,  
You open my eyes  
and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love and fill me with your poison,  
Take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
it's supernatural, extraterrestrial"

Draco had to admit, it was damn sexy to watch Harry dance as if nobody were watching because as far as he knew, no one was.

When the next verse started, Draco slid up behind Harry, wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist, and started dancing and singing along to the song.

When Harry felt those arms around him, he instantly froze, but when he heard that deep, slightly huskier than normal voice start to sing along and the hips swaying to go with it, he instantly just jumped back into the music.

"You're so supersonic  
wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic"

As the music played, Harry got completely lost in it again. Grinding against Draco, completely free and uncaring. Not that Draco minded at all as he grinded back just as hard.

"You're from a whole other world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes

and i'm ready to go, lead me into the light"

They sing at the top of their lungs, Harry turned to look into Draco's eyes.

"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction"

After the verse they kiss each other so fiercely the song is quickly forgotten, noise just playing in the background.

"Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
it's supernatural, extraterrestrial  
there is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
i wanna walk on your wavelength  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you i risk it all, all"

They finally start coming back to reality, and softly sing the ending to each other, so much love in their eyes and voices.

"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
it's supernatural, extraterrestrial"

After the last word from the song leaves their lips, they instantly dive back into a heated, passionate kiss. Draco put his hands behind Harry's knees and lifts his legs up. Harry, who is not sitting with his legs wrapped around Draco, wraps his arms tightly around Draco's shoulders. All the while they never break the heated kiss between them.

With this new angle, Harry and Draco can both feel just how turned on the other is. With a low moan of pleasure they start to make their way to the bedroom.

Once they get there, Draco lays Harry on the mattress and and slowly starts to undo the buttons on his pressed white button down shirt. Harry stays where he was dropped, watching his boy friend strip in front of him.

Once Draco gets his shirt completely unbuttoned, he smirks down at Harry before swooping down and quickly removing the shirt from the raven haired boy.

Harry hastily sits up and starts working at the button on Draco's trousers, trying to undo it but his fingers keep fumbling in all of his excitement. Draco's cool pale fingers take control and swiftly undo the button.

Harry swiftly pulls Draco's trousers and underpants down and off of the pale boy. He then pulls Draco down into a fierce kiss, turning them over so that he was now on top of the naked boy. Draco gives a deep low throaty moan at the new position as Harry rolls his hips.

Draco yaks at Harry's trousers, the unspoken command very clear. Harry lifts up his hips as Draco undoes the button and pulls his bottoms off. They both moan of pure pleasure as Harry rolls his hips down, causing skin on skin contact.

"Fuck Draco! I need you in me! Now!" Harry begged.

Draco needed no more push than that. He silently summoned his wand and cast a quick lubrication spell on first fingers. He rubbed it around to warm it up as Harry turned over with his face near the pillows and his ass sticking up into the air.

Draco slowly ran his finger over the tight ring of muscles surrounding Harry's entrance. In a quick fluid motion he put one finger in one knuckle deep. Harry's muscles clenched around his finger for a second before relaxing.

Harry moaned low at the feeling of Draco's finger inside him. As Draco put the rest of his first finger in and started moving it around, in and out, Harry begged for him to hurry, but Draco wanted to make sure Harry was properly prepared, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

Draco finally put in the second finger, wiggling it and scissoring them until Harry moaned loudly for the next. He quickly put in the third and watched as Harry withered and moaned below him.

"Draco... Draco I... I want you in me... now," Harry moaned, barely able to get out a coherent thought.

Draco removed his fingers, at which Harry whimpered slightly even though he asked for it, and again cast the lubrication spell. He rubbed a generous amount along his length before positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

Without warning, Draco plunged into Harry who cried out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Draco waited a moment for Harry to adjust to the size of him before slowly starting to pull in and out gently.

Harry moaned at Draco for more, so he sped up a little bit.

"Faster... please... oh god Draco, faster..." Harry rambled nonsense to himself while Draco was doing the same, both slightly losing it to the bliss and fiery sensations coursing through their bodies.

Draco started going faster and harder and faster and harder and faster and harder. The edges of their vision started swimming with white. Neither one could form a coherent thought or word so the only noise in the room was grunts from Draco as he slammed back and forth into Harry, pants from both of them, their breathing deep and heavy, moans as the pleasure overtook their senses, screams whenever Draco hit Harry's prostate, and the sound the sound of flesh pounding into flesh, occasionally a wet squelch of lubricant, or muffled moan while the two boys kissed fiercely.

As the two came closer and closer to their climaxes, Harry let out a loud scream as Draco hit his prostate again and again. Harry finally exploded sending slick white liquid all over his and Draco's chests with a low loud moan of Draco's name.

As Harry climaxed, Draco pushed harder, the clenched muscles of Harry's ass bringing him to his breaking point. With a loud scream of 'Harry' Draco to released. After he was finished with his high, Draco collapsed on the sticky gooey surface of Harry's chest with an 'oof.'

Harry reached over, grabbed his wand, and cleaned both of them up silently before pulling the bed covers from beneath them to on top of them. They were too worn and spent to put clothes on, so they just layed there and cuddled for a bit, coming down still from there exciting evening.

"Hey Draco?"

"Ya, Harry?" Draco replies with a long yawn.

"I think -yawn- that you're an alien," Harry said giggling and bopping him on the nose.

"Whatever you say, love," Draco replied with a smile.

They wrapped the blankets up higher around them, drifting off to sleep.

"Love you, Draco."

"Love you too, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my first smut fic!  
> Quote of the day:“The only thing that scares me more than space aliens is the idea that there aren't any space aliens. We can't be the best that creation has to offer. I pray we're not all there is. If so, we're in big trouble.”   
> ― Ellen DeGeneres


	21. Risk

Draco is taking a risk. He is confessing to the person he loves and has since he met them. He has finally gathered the courage to tell them. He figures why not? Life is full of risks. You'll never get what you want if you play it safe.

"Hey, Harry? Can I talk to you privately?" Harry gives Draco a confused look, but follows obediently. They walk into a deserted hallway, out of the way of any student who might be switching classes.

"So, ummm, I'm just going to come right out with it. I like you a lot, Harry. Ever since I met you. I was mad that you didn't accept my friendship and that's when I realized I like you. I just wanted to tell you. I don't expect anything…" Draco trails off. He really isn't expecting anything, especially not a fist to the face.

"Stay away from me. I don't want a creepy stalker following me everywhere. If I see you staring at me I will hex you seven ways to Sunday. Got it, creep?" Harry snarls. Draco nods meekly, holding his cheek. Harry stops away and Draco slinks to his dorm.

 

The next morning, no one expect to find Draco Malfoy hanging dead. The guy seemed too snobbish and stuck up to ever be down.

The one thing that no one had an explanation for, except the one person mentioned in it, was the note in Draco's cold, dead hands.

_Happy now, Harry?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> Siren


	22. Text

Harry: Draco honey, I need you to come home if convenient.  
Harry: If inconvenient, come anyway.

Draco: I can't right now I'm in a meeting  
Draco: And have you been watching Sherlock again?

Harry: Maybe... but that's not the point! I need you to come home. NOW!

Draco: I can't, I'm in a meeting

Harry: DRACO I NEED YOU TO COME HOME NOW!

 

Draco: Why whats wrong???

Harry: So umm funny story really...  
Harry: I was trying out this new spell I heard about from George...  
Harry: It was SUPPOSED to do the dirty laundry for me...

Draco: And?

Harry: Well it may have made all the clothes in the house disappear...  
Harry: Even the ones I was wearing! Can you believe it?

Harry: Umm Hullo???

Draco: I'll be there in five minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the day: Likewise, there is no evidence that texting teaches people to spell badly: rather, research shows that those kids who text frequently are more likely to be the most literate and the best spellers, because you have to know how to manipulate language.  
> David Crystal


	23. Gymnastics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Leroy Sanchez cover of Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé. It'll make sense. Eventually.  
> "You could be a sweet dream  
> Or a beautiful nightmare"

"Harry! It's almost time for your meet! What is taking you so long?" Draco shouts from the bottom of the stairs. They are in Harry's house, but, after knowing each other since pre-k, it really is Draco's house too. He is basically like family.

But, not the type of family he wants to be. He is Harry's best friend, like a kid to Lilly and James. He is fine with being like their second son, but he wants to be Harry's boyfriend and best friend. Sadly, Harry is straight and Draco is in the closet. Far in the closet.

"I got the straps twisted in the back. Come help," Harry shouts down. Draco takes the steps two at a time. When he opens the door, he is met with a sight made for sin.

Harry was facing the wall, his back towards the door. His shorts are on the floor next to him. His straps are twisted and, in the struggle of getting them undone, his spandex has ridden up. Draco sees a wicked strip of pale cheek that makes him want to stick his fingers under the cloth to reveal more. When Harry turns around, Draco can't help the soft whine that escape.

The unitard hugs every curve and dip on Harry's body. Not that that isn't new. Draco has been to many meets. When is new, is the big bulge that Harry hides under his shorts. They are close, but not that close. Draco wants to drop to his knees, but he looks at Harry instead.

"Fix the straps, doofus. We are going to be late," Harry huffs and turns. Draco fixes the crossing straps and tries to not to let his fingers graze the bare skin longer than acceptable.

"And whose fault is that?" Draco steps back and willed himself not to be hard. Harry slaps him and they dash to the car.

Draco drives fast while Harry pins his bangs back and uses a full thing of hair spray to set it. Draco pauses by the entrance to let Harry jump out. Draco waves to the red blur running in and goes to park the car.

The blonde walks in to the giant stadium and to the desk.

"Which way to the show floor?" Draco asks the nice lady.

"Are you a competitor or coach?" She asks, looking him up and down. Draco sighs. You would think this wouldn't happen every time. Harry is the best competitor around and with two Olympic parents, you think they would know by now.

"I'm with Harry Potter." That does the trick. Her eyes widen and she points in a direction behind him. "Thanks." He swaggers in. He sees Harry has the whole floor for warming up. Everyone is gathered around, watching to see what he does.

He just had finished a back handspring when he noticed Draco. Draco takes a deep breath to prepare himself. Harry, to keep girls away from him that only want him for publicity, pretends that he is dating Draco. The ones who know the truth are both their parents.

"Baby!" Harry launches himself at Draco, jumping into his arms. Draco pretends to smile and swings the brunette around. Harry kisses the others cheek and drops down. "Can you be my spot for the rings?" Draco nods. He tries to keep talking to a minimum incase his voice wants to portray his feelings.

They walk to the rings. Draco boosts Harry up, who starts warming up. Draco can never explain the feeling of awe that comes over him watching Harry. On the rings and bars, it's the amount of strength used to hold himself up over and over again. On vault, that power of those legs and arms that could wrap themselves around Draco as he fuck Harry up against a wall. On floor, it is power again, but the grace of flying through the air, only to look like you are going to fall, to roll out. Draco loves watching Harry.

Draco sees Harry start to slip. It has become a routine of them now. Harry 'slips' and Draco catches him. He quickly slips under to catch that lithe body. Oh, how he wishes this was real.

"Thanks." Harry drops down. Draco sighs and goes to get Harry's water. Harry sits and stretches. Draco kneels to pour water into his mouth. Draco hates that acting all coupley is fake. He so wants it to be real. To call Harry his own.

They start. Harry is first on vault. They have a tradition that before the first event, Draco kisses Harry's cheek for good luck. This time though, he places a light kiss onto Harry's worry bitten lips. Harry barely bats an eyelash, but Draco can see the stiff way he walks. He just hopes he hasn't messed with Harry's competition Zen.

Harry's score for vault is the best he has ever received. You can tell by watching, never knowing anything about the sport, that he was good and passionate. Harry never looked in Draco's direction, and he contemplated leaving.

He couldn't abandon him like that though. He still is his best friend. Hopefully.

The other events were the same. Better than normal. They had more power and almost like his was trying to impress someone, which would never make sense. Harry doesn't like guys and this competition is only guys.

Harry walks over. He smiles and sits down. Draco hands him his water.

"That was the best I've ever seen you do. It was amazing, Harry." Draco smiles at him like nothing happened.

"I guess I just found a reason to be amazing." Draco is confused. Before he could ask, all competitors were asked to come to the floor for the awards.

Harry got first overall and first in everything except even bars, which has never been his strong suit. Draco does every nice thing he can think of. Caring Harry's stuff, getting him whatever he needs, doing whatever he wants.

Harry seems lost in thought the whole way home. They walk in and up to Harry's room. Draco puts the bag down and turns to leave, only to be pushed on the bed by the same strong arms he has fantasized about.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Harry straddles Draco's lap and bends down to nip his ear, hands firmly on the blonde's chest.

"What, I've been dreaming about since my first wet dream," Harry breathes, voice husky with desire. Draco can't help the loud, needy whine that escapes his throat. His first wet dream was at 14, so for three years now, Harry's been pinning for Draco. And that makes Draco crazy.

"Oh, god. I can't wait to be in you, making you feel what I've been wanting for so long," Draco breathes and flips Harry onto the bed, straddling his hips. He bends to nip at his neck. He misses Harry's slight frown.

"You can't." Draco pulls back fast enough to have his neatly gelled hair fly into his face. His lust and desire quickly dissipates quickly, quickly turning into worry. What? Draco feels his world stop. His breathing speeds up, but for a completely different reason.

He scrambles up and off of Harry like a newborn horse. HIs back hits a wall, biting the pale skin under his shirt.

Harry sees a whites all around Draco's beautiful, stunning eyes. He doesn't want to scare him, he is only thinking of his career. He gets up and approaches the blonde. Said blonde seems to try to melt into a wall, turning his head away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey. No, don't do that. Draco, look at me." Draco's eyes pinch close, shaking his head. Harry wants to shrink and curl into a ball. How could he do this to Draco, his best friend and something more?

"Draco, I can't be sore. I have conditioning for the finals all next week. I can't be sore for a next few day with how passionate we will be. Please, baby," Harry whines, pleading with Draco to understand. A tear slips down Draco's cheek that goes unnoticed.

"Harry, I've wanted you for so long. Do you know how crushing it is to be so, _so_ close, but then it's ripped away? I love you, Harry. Please." Draco finally opens his eyes, staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

Harry nods. "Gently."

Little touches. Breathy moans and arched backs. Touching foreheads. Fleeting pain. Whispered declarations of love. Cocoons of comfort. Sharp exclamations. Highs bigger than the galaxy.

The end. Cuddles and sleep.

Waking up alone in his bed with soiled underwear, the last slip of dreams escaping the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust me till the end. The song was really only for the beautiful nightmare part. Because that was what the fic was about. Draco's beautiful nightmare.  
> Siren.


	24. Unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today, it's me, Siren. I know it isn't my day, but some family stuff came up and laughter can't post today. She will post tomorrow and the next day to get us back on track.  
> So, this is a song fic for Katy Perry's Unconditionally. Listen to it and enjoy!  
> Siren.

"Harry! Please! This happens every time! It has been eight months! I love you so much and I want to show you. I can't even kiss you without you running away. Heaven forbid I touch your lower back. Why, Harry, why won't you let me? Do you not trust me? That I'll leave you after I defile The Boy Who Lived?" Draco started yelling, but it turned into a plead. Harry, on the other hand, is still yelling.

"Because I'm not pure! Uncle Vernon took that way! Don't you understand? I'm not good enough for you! I'm dirty. I should have stopped him, ran away. I don't want you do have to be where he has been. I love you too much! Draco, please," Harry cries, tears splashing the cobblestone under their feet.

Draco is speechless. Harry was sexually abused? That's why he won't make any physical contact? Draco goes to touch his cheeks, to wipe away the tears. Harry shies away, turning to run. Draco chases. Before he can grab hold of the brunette, the invisibility cloak is whipped out. Now, Draco has no chance of finding Harry.

Well, he can check the normal places. First, he runs down to the lake. He's not at their spot at the lake. Continuing his fast sprint, he runs to Hagrid's cabin. Peaking in the windows, he sees it's empty and void of any sign of Harry.

Draco checks the lake again before running up to the school. He checks the 3rd story stair case where harry had his first run in with Fluffy and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Empty. Draco is getting really worried that Harry might do something stupid. He wouldn't put it past him. He has done it before and failed.

The Slytherin runs, cloak flying behind him, making him look like he is gliding. He pounds up the stone staircase, hurrying to find his boyfriend. The owls in the owlerly greet him, hoots piercing the air. Draco has half a mind to cover his ears, but his main focus is Harry.

He trips down the last few steps, knees hitting the floor and hands skidding. Blood drips down his hands and soaks is sleeves. He doesn't notice. He doesn't care. He needs to find Harry. He runs down the hall thinking, _I need to find Harry._ He doesn't realize he is in _that_ hall until he sees it appear out of the corner of his eye.

 _That is exactly where he would hide._ The blonde yanks the door open, flying in.

"Harry!" The room is a maze of junk. Piled high, blocking light and giving no clue to where Harry is. _Please._ It's gone, but the room is still empty. _That's right, the invisibility cloak._

"Harry. Please listen to me. It's ok. You couldn't have done anything about it. You are not dirty. And I won't be him. You are good enough for me! You are too good for me! I love you, Harry. I know. I'll do anything for you. If you don't want me to kiss you, or touch you, or make love to you, I understand. I'm okay with it if I get to be with you forever. Harry, please come out." Draco starts crying. _Why won't Harry understand?_

Draco hears a sniffle in the corner. _Ah._ Draco dashes over and feels around. He makes contact. He tugs, the cloth slipping away like nothing. Harry, with red-ringed eyes, runny nose, and scratches all down his arms from itching.

"How can you love me knowing what happened to me? I had my first time knocked out with my uncle! I can't kiss you without having a panic attack, no matter how much I want you! I want you, and I can't have you all because of my stupid uncle. It hurts so much, Draco, it's killing me." Harry curls away, trying to protect Draco.

"Harry, we can work through this! We can start small, innocent touches. Hand holding, maybe the occasional arm around the waist. We can work to your pace, Harry. It's all about you. It always has been. You are the most important thing in the world to me. You are my world, my life. No matter what, I will love you. To the moon and back." Draco desperately wants to push his hair back or place a hand on his cheek. He knows he can't. But that's okay.

"What I don't get is how you are okay with it? How can you still love me?" Harry whimpers, trying to disappear in himself.

"I love you unconditionally. I won't blink one time at anything you say about it. It's a part of you, no matter what. It's just dirty laundry. I'll help clean it. Harry, please," Draco whines. He risks reaching out. He expects Harry to back away. To reject his touch.

And that's what happens. Harry turns his head.

"Draco. I don't know. This might not work. I might not be able to make it. I might stop you half way through. Would you be okay with that? With a life of no contact?" Harry unfurls, little by little.

"Yes, because I get to love you." Draco backs away to allow Harry more space. "If you want to be the one to start the contact, that's okay too. Whatever you want." Harry considers.

"Ok. No touch at first. Maybe in a while I'll initiate contact." Harry stands. They stand and walk out.

The school notices a change in the duo. They seem to touch less, and that's saying something. They didn't touch much before, but now, the never touch. Though, they seem to never fight anymore. Everyone is happy they are happy.

A few nosy people ask, but Draco always is quick to nip the question in the bud. He would quickly talk sternly to the person, never raising his voice. People seem to question it, but it dies out with the other questions about the relationship.

Their friends never found out about the fight or about Harry's past. Draco knows Harry wouldn't want them to know, so he never tells. Sometimes when Harry has an attack and their friends are around, he wants to tell them so they won't worry.

But they would worry more if they knew. So Draco keeps it his little secrete.

About a month and a half after the fight, Harry starts to occasionally touch Draco. Only a hand on the shoulder or a hand brush. The look on Draco's faces is enough to keep Harry calm and here when he does it. He is always surprised and overjoyed when Harry touches him. Draco loves when Harry touches him. He knows Harry trusts him enough to touch him.

They haven't gotten to actual holding, only fleeting touches. Harry wants to change that. It's been a year together and Draco has been nothing but nice and understanding. He wants to give Draco something special for him for all he has done.

Harry knows Draco has nothing planned since it is a school day and they can't get out of anything. He might be more lovey with his words, more _I love you_ 's and _you are my world_ 's. The brunet wants to make him happy today.

He doesn't think that he is up for lip to lip kissing, but he has a plan.

"Hey, Draco, come on a walk with me." Draco turns and smiles a Harry.

"Sure." The head out the castle's large doors. Walking down the lake, Harry gathers his courage. He reaches out to brush his hand against Draco's. Draco's hand freezes but a bid smile crosses his face. _I love that smile._

Harry makes sure to keep his eyes on Draco's smile as he reaches out. Brushing his hand again, Harry links their pinkies first. Draco's smile falters a little and his eyes are almost afraid. Afraid that if this goes wrong, Harry will be farther out of reach.

Harry continues to wind his fingers through Draco's pale, stiff ones. Draco's smile has dropped completely and he is gazing at Harry wondrously. _Really?_ His eyes ask. Harry nods and Draco finally curls his fingers to the back of Harry's hand like he has been itching to do since Harry's pinky caught his.

They walk and talk like normal, though Draco can't keep the joy out of his voice. He is ecstatic that Harry is holding his hand. He hopes that this isn't a onetime occurrence. His hand feels right with Harry's in it. The world seems brighter and he wants to feel this way forever.

They are together until dusk when they have to go in. Draco walks Harry to the fat lady portrait. No one else is out to notice the couple hand holding.

"I had fun today. And I'm so excited to see you trusting me more. Night, Harry." Draco moves to release Harry's hand. _Now or never._

Harry grips Draco's hand tighter and jerks him down a little. He rises onto his toes to reach his cheek. Lips meet soft skin. It couldn't have been more than a second, but to Draco, it felt like the world stopped on its axis.

 _Harry kissed me. Well, on the cheek, but, hey, that's something._ Harry leaves quickly.

Draco walks away in a daze. He makes sure Harry is in the Gryffindor common rooms before punching in the air and hollering.

_What a silly Slytherin boyfriend I have._


	25. Bite Marks

"Harry! What happened to your neck?" Hermione shrilled.

"Whaaa?" Harry replied dumbly, his mouth still full of the bite of lunch he had just taken. Harry absentmindedly brought his hand up to his neck, feeling around for something wrong with in.

When he got to the small space in the hollow of his collar bone, he let out a slight, barely audible gasp. When his fingers had hit the bruise there he instantly knew what Hermione was talking about.

"Ummm, nothing don't worry... its... ummm nothing," Harry tried weakly, lowering his head so that his bangs would flop over his face, promptly hiding his deep, red blush from his friends.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me, Harry. It actually, sorta, looks like... bite marks?" Ron spoke up from his side on Harry's left, closer to the bruise than Hermione so that he got a better look at it.

"Its nothing seriously!" Harry said, pulling his shirt up to cover it.

"Its definitely not nothing," Hermione glared at him. "Tell us what happened Harry. We are your friends, I think you should be able to tell us about a simple bite mark."

"It...ummm... it came from a... deer."

"A deer. A deer? Seriously Harry, a deer," Hermione said looking at him with concern, and now not just because of the bite.  
"Ummm... yes... a deer," Harry said inwardly cursing his own stupidity. A deer? Really Harry thats the best you could come up with!

"Ahhh... I see. So tell me Harry, how exactly did you get bitten by a deer?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking, oh this is gonna be a great story, she thought.

"Ok... so, umm, ya... well I was... walking, ya, through the woods... and it was quiet and all of the sudden there was a deer, ya, so, like it was huge! And...ummm... it like did that thing deer do, like the noise thing, and ya, so it did that and then like ran at me. I tried to get away, ya, but i tripped over a ... umm... squirrel? Ya, a squirrel. Big fluffy one too! And ya I fell and hit my head on a ... umm... root... and it... ummm ... bit me," Harry concluded.

"Well okay, I don't know what to say to that," Hermione replied. she looked at Harry like she was trying to read the truth of his face or go through his mind.

When she was finished, she shook her frizzy haired head, "Whatever you say Harry."

 

* * * *

 

"You told them WHAT?" Draco asked falling off his perch on the arm rest of Harry's sofa.

"Yes, I told them I was bit by a deer, okay?" Harry huffed back, slightly annoyed by his secret boyfriends actions.

"I'm sorry, honey," Draco said while rising up off the floor. He smirked thoughtfully in his trademark fashion and pulled the sulking Harry into his arms.

"Hey, I guess you'll just have to be careful the next time you go into the woods. You know, watch out for big man eating deers and their horribly terrifying squirrel helpers," Draco said breaking down into laughter again.

With a 'harumph' from Harry, Harry pushed the still laughing Draco off of him and headed for the bedroom. Before he got there he stopped at the hall closet and retrieved a spare blanket he kept there.

He threw it at Draco's hunched over, laughing form, before storming into his room, murmuring about 'stupid boy friends' and 'he isn't gonna let no stinky deer sleep in his bed anyway.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the day: Part of life is to fuck up.  
> Frank Ieno


	26. Eyes

His eyes were the brightest I've ever seen. The way the light caught them made them sparkle so brightly, even the most precious of gems and treasures would have been jealous. They shown through the crowd like a beckon.

When he smiled, they lit with happiness, making their beauty double, even triple. When he smirked, mischief danced gracefully across them. When his loved ones and friends were happy, they gleamed with mirth.

When a fake but oh so realistic smile graced his charming face, his eyes would never lie, but hold fast to the pain and suffering he felt. When those he cared for were tortured or killed, there were oceans inside them, waiting trying to break free, but always held back.

When he looked at me, they showed love I never thought I deserved. They showed that he wasn't who or what everyone thought he was. They showed that he was just human, like me.

When I saw his eyes, my whole world just seemed to stop and hold its breath in their awe and wonder. When I saw his eyes, I couldn't look away, for they were so captivating and magnificent, colour ever swirling in different patterns, ever changing, never the same.

When I look in his eyes, I see a boy who had to grow up too soon, who was forced to take others lives in to his own hands. A boy who often used those beautiful eyes to cry himself to sleep deep in the night. A boy who just needs some one to love him for him, not because of accomplishments or whom he is, but because he is him.

When i look in his eyes, I see things nobody else sees. I see the pain, I see the want for him to be able to quit, to give up, to not have people look at him and treat him like an object and not a living thing.

I also see the joy and love, the happiness and playfulness of the young boy inside him. I get to see him smile through his eyes, and laugh through them too.

I get to see things through his eyes that people wished they could know and see, but just don't know where to look. I get to see shyness and pride gleaming and swirling together. I get to see love and laughter mixing together in beautiful harmony. I get to see fear and pain waltz together in a somber and slow but beautiful dance.

I see magic and mischief, play and serious, light and dark. Its beautiful and some times confusing, leaving me in wondering awe at how those two brilliant orbs can hold so much emotion and feeling at one time.

When I see his eyes, I love him more and more each time. Those wonderful, beautiful, amazing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this was so late (well technically early since its already Tuesday). I had a lot going on today and I didn't get home till a few minutes ago so sorry for all of the late updates, I know how frustrating late updates are and I'm sorry. Hope you liked this one!
> 
> *hl*
> 
> (Quote of the day: when life gives you lemons, squirt them in someone else eye!
> 
> Cathy Guisewrite)


	27. Lipstick

It was a joke. Or, what started out as one.

Pansy had been jealous of Draco's paleness and how it would look amazing with red lipstick where she couldn't wear any since her undertones where wrong, or something like that. Draco, not paying attention, agreed with her.

The next day, there was a present waiting on his desk. Opening it, he saw a single tube of ruby red lipstick. He groaned, pocketed it, and continued on with his day.

It wasn't till he was home taking off his coat when he realized it was still there. It had fallen out of his pocket and onto the ground. He decided why not. Just to see if what Pansy was saying was true.

He walked to a bathroom and applied it sloppily. He tried to clean up the edges and he now saw why it takes so long for girls to get ready. This stuff is messy. It took many tries to get it at least somewhat acceptable.

Examining his handy work, he thinks it doesn't look half bad. Maybe with some practice, it would look amazing. The blonde walks out to start on dinner. He prepares everything and finds himself looking in every reflective surface.

 _Stop it, Draco. You are not a girl. Just remember to take it off before Harry gets home._ Draco shakes his head. He stirs the meet and takes a spoon to taste. _That's good._ Looking at the spoon, he notices a slight red ring around it. _Oh, great. It leaves marks._ Draco rubs his lips to make sure it is still even.

The door opens, announcing Harry's arrival. _Oh, shit._

"I'm home! What smells so good?" Harry walks in. _Oh, well. Play it cool and see if he notices._

"Tacos. They are almost ready. Set the table?" Draco keeps his back to the brunette. He hears the clatter of plates and silverware. He turns around and puts the pan on a coaster. He sits and starts to make a taco for himself.

He doesn't see Harry join him at the table. He looks up at Harry to see his jaw dropped. He rubs his lips together and sees Harry's eyes drop to the red painted lips. Harry likes his lips and moves closer.

"What's that? Why are your lips red?" He stands over Draco and almost glares at him.

"Pansy said she was jealous that my skin tone would look good with red lipstick. Then she gave me a tube and I tried it. What do you think?" Draco tilts his head some, the light bouncing of the shiny surface. Harry moves in closer.

"That looks amazing. Stand up." Harry doesn't even give an option to remain sitting. He grabs the blondes arm and halls him up. Draco giggles, kisses Harry's cheek and laughs harder. "What's so funny?"

"You have a lipstick stain on your cheek." Draco giggles while talking, imagining what else could have a red ring around.

"I know you, and there has to be something else to make you laugh." Draco nods solemnly and drops to his knees, the echo resounding around the room.

"Can you imagine a red ring around your dick if I suck you off?" Draco punctuates the sentence with slowly unzipping Harry's fly. Harry moans, dropping his head back. "Or when I eat you out?" Harry almost falls to the ground, those dirty words doing so many things to him.

"Please. Draco, please. Oh, god." Harry drops his hands to Draco's slick backed hair and tries to drag that mouth to his cock.

Draco pulls out the hands out of his hair and stands. "How 'bout after dinner." It sounded like a question, but they both know it wasn't.

Draco has never seen Harry eat so fast.


	28. Letters

Dear Harry,

I know I'll never have the guts to actually give you this letter because you probably would never   
feel the same, but I had to get this out some way or another, and I figured that a letter that will   
never be sent is better than a confrontation that will lead to disgust and humiliation and a   
possible disownment from my father.

I guess what I'm trying to (not) tell you is that I'm in love with you. I love your wild crazy hair. The   
way it sticks up everywhere in a complete mess but still manages to look good on you, I will never   
know how you pull it off. I always wonder if your hair is as soft as it looks. That sounds stalkerish   
but so does the whole idea of this letter.

I love your eyes. The way the sparkle when you smile, and that you can read all your emotions in   
them, like a cryptic book for those that take the time to learn to read it. They hold soo much   
emotion all the time, I simply don't understand.

I love how your skin tans so easily and never burns. It is a great look on you, compliments your   
eyes and hair and it makes you have a sort of toughish edge.

Thats another thing, with all the things and trials and amount of times The Dark Lord has tried to   
kill you, people would assume you would be dark or depressed or just plain shut-in, but you're   
not, you're lively and happy constantly. You always try to help people even if you don't know   
them. You always put others safety and well being above your own. How? If all you've ever done   
is fight for for your life against The Dark Lord, and bullies, and evil wizards how do you keep hope?   
Do you get it from wherever you go over the summer? Or does it just naturally flow through you?   
Do you get it from your experiences or from your heart?

Wow that got a lot deeper than I meant it too, but I still really would like to know, But I would   
never make you tell me. I only want to make you smile. When I touch you, a tingle spreads   
through my body, and not because of the pain we're inflicting on each other. I want to be the   
reason you're so happy all the time. I honestly just want you to be happy.

I never mean most of the things I say about you. You're not stupid, you don't stink, I actually like   
your glasses, because they are a symbol of you. I don't care if you have a scar on your head, it   
doesn't matter to me, I still think you're handsome.

When I see you in the hallways laughing with Weasley and Granger, I want to just kiss you   
because your smile is so damn attractive. I love your laugh when it fills the halls or Great Hall. But   
when you're sad, and put on a fake smile for your friends, I can tell even if they can't. I see when   
you're hurting inside. I notice when your eyes have bags under them, and your hair is more   
tousled than normal. When you aren't up to your game.

I love you as you can tell from this letter. i think about you constantly. I bully you around so you   
won't see my true feelings and I know its wrong, but I would never hurt you. I'd rather feel the   
Cruciatus Curse than actually hurt you. God I don't know why I love you so much... but it tortures   
me. i know you never will feel the same. I know you like girls, your record with Cho and the   
Weaslette tells me that. I mean, why would you, the savior of the wizarding community, soil   
yourself with filth like me.

Now I'm just depressing myself more than anything. I hope this helps me to get over you, God   
knows I need help. I love you more than you'll ever know.

Draco Malfoy  
Slytherin 5th Year  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> So I was thinking of taking this prompt and making a multichaptered fic from it, but I'm not sure if I should... tell me if you want me too and I will but it might take a while to put up and probably be on my other account. Anyway, I would love some opinions! Tanks!  
> Keep it insane out there!  
> *HL*
> 
> (Quote of the day: If loving someone is putting them in a straight jacket and pushing them down a flight of stairs, than yes, I have loved a few people.  
> Jarod Kintz)


	29. Costume

"I don't want to go to a Halloween party! That is so Uni and you have kids. Why are you forcing me to go?" Harry shouts at his best friends, Ron and Hermione. They met in the end of primary school, becoming fast friends. They did everything together, nothing was off limits.

Well, somethings were. When Harry and Ron started to be interested in girls, Hermione would get angry and storm off. Their friendship was in danger until it came out that 'Mione liked Ron. A lot. It was awkward to seem them dance around each other.

For a while, Ron dated another girl and Hermione was torn. She threw herself into her studies and wouldn't take care of herself. Harry had to watch over her all the time.

Then she got better. She got over him.

And that wrecked Ron. He only then understood what she meant to him. He immediately dumped the girl and went to Hermione. She wouldn't take him. He begged and begged and begged, doing outrageous things to get her to give him a chance.

She said she want to become friends again first. So until they went to Uni, they were friends, if you could call it that. She stayed away and would only make small talk with Ron. It wasn't until she was flirting with a boy at a party and Ron came over, getting in between them.

She stormed out and yelled. She slapped him and screamed some more. Ron stood there and took it with his head lowered. She grabbed his head and kissed him like she was drowning and Ron held the air she needed.

Harry was overjoyed that his friends wouldn't be dancing around each other anymore and maybe things would return to normal.

But they didn't. The couple couldn't keep their hands off each other. Harry was annoyed for a little while, but it passed in good faith.

He was their best man at their wedding last year. They got married as soon as they got out of Uni and started a family. Harry is the godfather and couldn't be happier for them.

Though he wanted that. Romance. Love. Passion. But he never could seem to find it. The girls he dated wanted Harry to do everything and gave him nothing in return. He was tired of trying and settled down for a life of cats.

'Mione is still trying to set him up with someone. This is another one of her attempts to find his someone. What better way than a costume party full of mostly naked girls?

"Harry? Have you been listening? I can't believe you. Listen or I'll chose your costume." Hermione waggles her finger in Harry's face, threating him. He knows, from past experiences, that that threat is very real and very dangerous. Hermione can think of the worst punishments.

"Ok, ok. I'm listening. What were you saying?" Harry straightens his back, giving Hermione his full attention.

"Harry, you haven't dated anyone in a while. And you said yourself that all the girls you dated aren't what you are looking for in a partner. So, you are going to a gay Halloween costume party. See if guys fit what you want better. That might be the answer, Harry." Harry gapes at the girl.

"You want me to go to a _gay_ party? Why in the world would you think I would be into girls?" Harry stands to belittle 'Mione for the idea ever crossing her mind.

"Listen, Harry. With a guy, the right guy, he will take care of you better than a girl can. You can be equals, not you doing everything for the girl. Harry, just try, please. If this doesn't work, I will stop trying." Hermione pleads with Harry working the puppy eyes and everything.

Harry turns to Ron, who hasn't spoken a word since Hermione trapped him in here. "Mate?"

Ron sighs and stands. Ruffling his fire engine red hair, he speaks. "It could work Harry. Most gay couples I know are sorta like that. Try, once." Ron wraps his arm around Hermione's shoulder and looks down.

"But how would you feel if I dated a guy?"

"It wouldn't be any different of you dated a girl." Harry huffs.

"Then let's get me one sexy costume." Hermione smiles.

Costume shopping is one of the most ridiculous things Harry has done yet, and he has streaked on a dare. That was ridiculous, this is one a whole other level of insanity. Where are they going to find a sexy male Halloween costume? Certainly not here.

They have been kicked out of their third store with no sign of the perfect one for Harry.

"'Mione, where will we find one? I know you won't let me use this as an excuse for not going. Think of something," Harry whines, dragging his feet and Hermione strides confidently ahead of him.

"I know exactly where to find one, the gay district." Hermione looks back at Harry with a smirk, noticing his gaping maw. She knew he would react like that, since he was so adamant about not going to the party. It's partly for her enjoyment, and it's just a bonus they probably will have costumes.

Harry grumbles, but walks along slowly, letting Hermione lead the way, though he has no clue how she knows where to go. Harry bets she probably planned this.

Walking around, one can tell immediately when they have entered the layer. Guys holding hands, impeccably dressed, and rainbow flags everywhere.

Harry can feel the eyes crawling over him, checking him out, imaging how he looks under those clothes, how he would be in bed. The raven haired man can't tell if he feels disgusted or slightly proud he is getting checked out a lot.

When Hermione gets out of his sight and he can't find her anymore, Harry panics slightly. He then sees her sticking her head out the door or a sketchy looking shop. He dashes over and rushes in.

Plastic and sweat assaults his nose when he walks in. Racks line the wall, plastic bags handing from hooks depicting various reviling costumes. Hermione is already at the counter talking to the clerk. Harry can see her gesture in his direction and he scratches his head. He knows this is going to be embarrassing.

The buff man walks around the counter to join 'Mione on the other side. He walks to one spot with Hermione following. He pulls one down and Harry can see the smile grow on her face and she squeals.

"Harry! Get your butt over here!" Heads turns and Harry rushes over to quite her. She shows him the one the clerk handed her.

"Oh, hell no." Harry winces after. That sounded pretty stereotypical of a gay man to say.

"Harry! You said you wanted one sexy costume. Here is one. Go try it on!" She shoves it into his chest. She spins him around and gets the worker to grab his wrist and take him to the dressing room.

Harry grumbles all while he changes. Pulling on the leather, he decides he isn't walking out in this.

"Hermione! Get in here!" 'Mione laughs as she walks in, and laughs harder as she spots Harry's bare bum.

"There is no way I'm going to a gay party in ass-less chaps! I'm going to walk in and get dick up the butt! This is too much!"

"Fine! I'll go get another." Hermione slaps his bum on the way out, making Harry shout. He changes and throws his jeans back on until 'Mione gets back. A bad is thrown over and hits Harry's head. He shouts and he can hear Hermione laugh from the other side.

Picking up the package, he examines the picture.

Chains and basically a bag. A slave. A sexy slave. Better than ass-less chaps.

Throwing on the cloth, he notices it's really short. Nothing a pair of shorts and a careful night can't fix. Attaching the cuff to his ankles and wrists. They are surprisingly light and seem like they won't interfere too much. Messing his hair up and looking sad, he walks out.

Hermione looks surprised at how believable he looks like a slave. Maybe a little make up to hallow his face out and he could pass as one, if he didn't have a rebellious streak. She walks around him and tugs the chains. Harry stumbles and glares at her.

"I think it's good. You?"

"Little short, but I guess that's the sexy part. I'm good. Let me change." Hermione nods. Success.

"Hermione, I refuse to wax my legs. I'm fine with having hairy legs." Harry can't believe how many arguments they are having over this stupid Halloween party.

"In Greek and Roman times, people removed most body hair, both men and women." Harry scoffs.

"Only rulers and such. Not slaves. You've taught me well enough I know when you aren't telling the truth." Hermione flips her hair and leaves, Harry glaring after her.

The day has finally come. They started early in the day with Hermione and Ron bursting in. Harry really regrets giving them a key now.

"Up! We have to get you ready! We brought breakfast! Cronuts." Harry knows then that they really are trying to get him excited about this. No one stands in line forever just to be half-hearted about something.

They eat in silence, Harry eating almost grudgingly. He really regrets this decision. He is so going to embarrass himself.

"Get in the shower then throw on a robe. There are a few things we need to do when you ae wet." Hermione pushes him while Ron chuckles.

To get revenge on Ron, Harry shouts, "Your wife has touched by bare bum." Hermione removes her hands quickly. Rom is the jealous type. He runs to escape the meltdown that is sure to happen.

Even with the door and the shower on, the raven haired male can hear the yells through the walls. He takes his time cleansing himself, washing his hair twice for good measure. Tossing on said robe, he walks into the line of fire.

"Hey! Ron, you know she would never cheat on you. You guys have kids and love each other dearly. All she did was slap my butt in ass-less chaps. Nothin' more. Now, what did you want me wet for?"

"To do your hair and nails. Back to the bathroom." Hermione walks with him while Ron leaves to get their kid Rose. They are having a Father Daughter day while Hermione 'helps' Harry find a man, maybe.

"I'm putting in produce that will give you that mess, unbrushed look, not that you need much help." 'Mione shushes Harry's cries of protest. "You know it's true." While that dries, Hermione sets about to clip and trim Harry's nails.

"Gosh, you are worse then Ron. How can you stand this?" Harry winces as Hermione cuts too close.

"I don't really notice." Harry shrugs and tries not to think of the slight sting.

"If this works and you find someone, you will care." Harry is confused before realizing.

"Really, Hermione? How would you know?"

"I've had my days." The male grimaces he doesn't want to think about what Hermione might have done. She finishes and pulls out a file to round the edges. Working quickly, she makes sure all the edges are round and nice.

"Let's move onto hair." Hermione pulls out the blow drier. Instructing Harry to bend over, she turns the machine on. Roughly running her hands through his hair while shaking the drier over it make a wild mess on top of Harry's had. Making him straighten out, 'Mione sprays hair spray over everything, making harry cough.

"Oh, stop it," Hermione chides. "Let's move on to make up." She pulls out eyeshadow and bronzer. Hallowing Harry's eyes, cheeks, and neck makes him looks undernourished and tired. Like a slave.

"Done! Go throw on your costume. I want pictures." Harry grumbles and does as told.

Hermione claps and smiles brightly. Harry looks delicious in that outfit and pulls it off perfectly. He could pass off as a slave. "Oh, Harry, the guys will be all over you. They won't be able to keep their hands off you. Just don't let any hands wander." Hermione goes to pull and straighten the neckline, pulling it down the littlest bit.

"I won't. I don't even know if I'm gay, so that _defiantly_ won't be happening." Harry rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair. "Now, where is this party?"

Pulling up, Harry can hear the bass pumping and can almost taste the alcohol in the air. He can't see inside, but that's probably because people on the streets don't want to see guys grinding on each other. Walking in slowly, chains dragging as if made out of real metal.

Harry pushes on the door and expects it to open under his palm. No such luck. Knocking on the door while double checking the address, he sees it is the right address. The door opens, startling Harry.

"You must be the new guy. Don't worry, Hermione has explained and I've told everyone to not be to forward. Though, none of us are like that. Except Draco, I don't know what he is like, he is also new. Dated Mark and became friends with us, but then Mark cheated on him. We stopped talking to Mark and Draco just gradually came into the group. Anyway, enough. Come in." He leads him to the living room, where four other guys are sitting, in various costumes.

"Sit. I'll get you a drink. Anything specific?" The man who answers the door asks.

"Got any whiskey?" Harry wants to forget this night.

"Woof," is all the man says. The others laugh, but Harry doesn't get it. He cocks and eyebrow towards the group.

"What?" They laugh harder.

A blond in priest robes takes pity on him. "That means he wouldn't expect you to be gay."

"I'm not. I though Hermione explained to him who told you guys." Harry nervously plays with chains.

"No, Justin didn't. What do you mean you're not gay?" A wimpy looking guy next to the priest, a football player.

"My friend Hermione thinks I've been dating the wrong sex, so she roped me to come and see if guys where more my type. I'm not gay." Harry wants to sink into the floor and die.

"Well, if you're going to try, try fully, not this wimpy talk." The blond gets up and stalks towards harry. He gets scared. What is he going to do?

The priest plops himself onto Harry's lap after moving the chains. Surprisingly, Harry doesn't feels a difference when a girl sits on his lap. It actually feels a little better, more solid and real. He really isn't sure why.

"For tonight, I will try to convert you. If I get a reaction, you will take me on a date. Got it?" The blonde sticks his hand around to shake his. With a lot of trouble, Harry shakes his hand. Stupid chain. Priest sees and laughs. "Kinky are we?"

Blushing, Harry nods. "Can we start with names?"

"Draco," The blonde on his lap, wiggling around, sending spikes of pleasure up Harry's spine. Harry tries not to tip his head back and moan.

"Alex," the wimpy football player.

"Chase," a ninja.

"Dylan," the ninth doctor, currently rocking a leather jacket.

"Well, I'm Harry." Draco stops moving for a second. He reaches down and undoes the clasps around Harry's ankles and then his wrists. Throwing the chain somewhere far away, Draco turns. Harry is generally curious to what Draco is planning.

The others know what is happening and start to walk out of the room. They are all thinking for Draco to get some. Harry doesn't notice the other's walk out. All he can focus on is the now more pronounced movement of Draco on his lap.

It is different than when girls would grind on his and it is oh so much better. There is just something different when a guy does it, like they are taking control and doing what they want, where girls would do it to please Harry, if they like it or not aside. Something about Draco moving his hips to rub against Harry just does it for him. He can't really explain it.

Harry finally lets his head drop back. Breathing harshly, he tentatively reaches out to touch Draco's sides. Not noticing any difference when his fingers make light contact, he allows his hands to firmly grasp Draco sides. That is when Draco lets out a breath.

Harry doesn't want to overstep what line might be drawn for Draco. All he allows himself to do is little squeezes and soft exhales. The feeling over pleasure overwhelms him, encasing him with a light feeling all over. It feels so right.

"Come on, Harry. I know you want to do more. Do it. Show me you're not afraid to be gay," Draco positively growls at Harry.

Harry then knows it's okay. His hands follow the curve of Draco's body tightly, feeling every ridge and dip in the skin. When his hands get to the blonde's hips, he quickly slithers his hands to that supple ass. Groping, Harry pulls Draco closer until he has no choice but to throw his arms over the back of the couch and drop his head to the nook of Harry's neck.

Harry loves this. The feeling of being in control with the sense that it can be swiped away from him at any time. Girls were like dogs, teach them then they don't have a mind of their own. This man is his lap is like a lion, ready to pounce at any time.

And pounce he does. Draco starts to kiss Harry's neck softly, unsure how far he can push this. Judging by the reaction that he receives, it won't be until they have both finished. Draco doesn't dare make a mark on the new comer's neck. Marks are for what's his, and so far, Harry is not his.

Harry squeezes before stopping. It's getting a little over whelming to think of what he is doing. Letting go of Draco's bum, he reaches up to pull Draco way. Draco looks really confuse and even more so when Harry smiles sweetly at him.

"Sorry, it's a little too much for my first experience. How about you give me your number and I'll call you when it's time to face the music and go on that date?" Draco stand and move away. He remembers his first gay experience and he doesn't want Harry to be overwhelmed and run away with his tail between his legs.

"Sure. I hope what I did was ok. I don't want to scare you." Draco looks down and fetches his phone, using it as an excuse so Harry can't see his blush. Damn his pale complexion.

"It's fine. I'm the type of person to express emotion when I don't like something. You would have been off me in a minute if there wasn't something at least slightly interesting. Trust me." Harry smiles and pulls the phone away from Draco's face. Typing in his number, making sure to add a kiss at the end, he sends a text to himself. "There. I'll be going now."

Draco can see the debate going on his the kinky coal black haired man. He smiles slightly and steps away. "I'll be sure to check for your texts. Bye, Harry." Draco retreats to the kitchen and Harry lets himself out.

Harry doesn't know what to do. He was there for barely any time. He can't go home without Hermione pouncing on him to find out why he is home so early. He really can't handle talking to 'Mione after almost coming in his pants like a teenager while grinding. She would hit him and then hit him again.

Then there is the problem about the impending date with the said person who he was grinding with. To be honest, if Draco had a girls' anatomy, he would be all over them in a second. It is exactly what he is looking for in a girl….Well, partner now. He can't deny the fact that he was turned on by what they were doing.

But, there was the fact that Harry might not be able to stand him when they talk. Maybe Draco, spits when he eats or doesn't have manners. Maybe Draco cheats. Oh, how Harry despises cheaters. There is only one way to find out: That date.

But first, Harry wants to get smashed to forget about the inevitable.

When the ex-slave wakes up with a pounding headache, all he can remember is the faint memory of grinding with a blonde. Harry smiles. He must have met a nice girl at the bar last night. He rolls out of bed to get a pain killer and some water.

Checking his home phone after downing some water, Harry sees one from Hermione.

_'Hey, Harry. Hope you had fun last night. I want to hear all about it later. As it turns out, my aunt in America is dying. We left early this morning to have as much time with her. We have no clue how long we will be, it all depends on her. We don't have an international plan, so we can't really talk at all about it. We'll see you then. Bye.'_

Harry shrugs. Eh. So no close friends for a little while, no big deal. It's not like he isn't used to it. Harry goes to take a shower.

After eating and getting dressed, He gets his hone to find out if he got the cute blonde's number. Seeing a new contact labeled 'Priest', Harry figures that was what the girl was dressed as. Clicking that and sending out a text, Harry sits and waits for a response.

_To: Priest_

_From: Harry_

_I must have gotten too drunk last night. Are the hot blonde who was grinding on me?_

_To: Harry_

_From: Priest_

_Yah, I was. You ready for that date you promised me?_

_To: Priest_

_From: Harry_

_Oh, did I? How about tomorrow at 6? Text you the address?_

_To: Harry_

_From: Priest_

_Sure. Can't wait to see you again. ;)_

Harry smiles and send the address of a nice restaurant after making reservations. He can't believe he found a girl who can take control to get what she wants.

Draco is really excited to see Harry again. The text came sooner than he ever hoped it would happen. Now he has a date that he is sure will work out for the better. Harry seems to have gotten over his not gay mantra fairly quickly. Younger Draco took ages to admit it to himself.

Harry tries contacting Hermione even though he knows it is useless. She stated they would be out of contact until they got back. Guess Harry will have to deal with being alone for that time.

Or hanging out with the sexy girl from last night.

He was so smooth asking her out. Who would have ever thought Harry would ask a girl out over text? It seems kind of tacky, but hey, he now has a date. Harry bounces a little.

Ok, no, ow. He forgot he is still hung over. Back to bed.

They day past too slowly for Harry's liking. With all the excitement for tomorrow's date and the pounding headache, he couldn't do anything except wallow in self-pity.

But, it is the next day. His date with the blonde.

Not getting up until late, the raven haired man starts to get ready for his date. He takes extra care when he showers to make sure he has washed every inch of his body and wash his hair twice.

He brushes his teeth and tries to comb his hair. It doesn't work that well and he gives up on it.

Choosing extra nice clothes, making sure there isn't a wrinkle in sight, he pulls them on, checking the time. Time to go.

When he gets there, Harry realizes he didn't set up a meeting place. He figures he will wait outside until he recognizes someone.

And he doesn't have to wait long. Arms wrap themselves around his waist and a head lands in between his shoulder blades. Harry smiles and turns around.

"What the fuck? Who are you and why are you hugging me?" Harry jumps back as the person in front of him is not female.

"Um, your date? The blonde that was grinding on you?" Draco scratches his head. What is Harry playing at?  
"No! I was not getting it on with a dude! That is discussing! Get away from me!" Harry holds his hands up and Draco tears up.

"What happened? You seemed fine when you left two days ago."

"I don't know what you gave me to get me to do that with you, but it is not happening again!" Harry storms to his car, leaving Draco there, trying not to cry.

Author's Note:

So, how did you like that laughter? I had been texting her about the update where she couldn't post and I said 'Don't cry'. She went off on me and my sad story endings. I said that was the last one and she said 'Thank Jesus!' and I was like 'Careful. I have two more being written and something could go wrong.' Long story short, this was to make her mad. Laughter don't make me into shoes.

Siren.

.

.

.

.

.

For the readers, here is the real ending.

Siren.

But, there was the fact that Harry might not be able to stand him when they talk. Maybe Draco, spits when he eats or doesn't have manners. Maybe Draco cheats. Oh, how Harry despises cheaters. There is only one way to find out: That date.

But first, Harry wants to get smashed to forget about the inevitable.

Waking up is not pleasant. He got drunk. So drunk all he could think about was the boy who is slowly changing him. His eyes, his hair, his lips on his neck. Oh, Harry lets out a whimper. He can't forget about the way his body fit so perfectly into his own.

Harry rolls and stretches, half expecting to hit a body on the other side. Normally when he gets drunk, he takes someone home. Guess Draco made him too distracted to even do that.

The man gets up and walks out the check his home phone. Hermione should have called by now to see how the party went.

_'Hey, Harry. Hope you had fun last night. I want to hear all about it later. As it turns out, my aunt in America is dying. We left early this morning to have as much time with her. We have no clue how long we will be, it all depends on her. We don't have an international plan, so we can't really talk at all about it. We'll see you then. Bye.'_

He can't talk to her to pour his feelings out about Draco? He guesses the date will have to hold off until after that.

Draco is pulling his hair out every day now. Harry hasn't called in over a month. At most he expected him not to call for a week or two, but a month is too much. What if he never texts? What if he is ashamed of what they did and won't contact him?

There are too many what ifs. Draco has half a mind to text him himself, but he wants to honor that he promised himself and let Harry take control and do what was comfortable for him.

He has been replaying what they did and what he really want to do to Harry. Let's just say it involves those chains.

"Hermione! I've missed you so much!" Harry throws himself at her.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Ron asks. He smiles to show he understand though. Harry must have wanted someone to talk to about the party and they up and left for a month.

"Sorry, Ron. I really need to talk to her though. I've missed you too." Harry hugs Ron, silently comparing how this feels to Draco's feel. Nope, just Draco's he likes.

"So how was they party?" Hermione pulls him down to sit in front of her so she can comb his hair.

"I met an amazing guy, 'Mione. I'm only afraid I missed my chance by waiting so long to talk to you about it. I'm supposed to text him to arrange a date, but I'm afraid," Harry whimpers.

"Why are you afraid?" Hermione asks.

"What will other's think? Am I going to become one of those beaten to death people for holding their boyfriends hands?"

"You are stronger than that. Remember the time you beat up those bullies to protect Dudley? Do that again. And with the missed you chance, if he really likes you, he will text you back. Now, go get your phone."

Harry does and stands in his room, determined to text him without the help of others.

_To: Draco x_

_From: Harry_

_How about that date tonight? X_

Draco hears his phone ping. He doesn't want to get up. He has lost hope of Harry ever texting. For the last day or so, Pansy, his roommate, has taken up checking his phone. He suspects that is what the footsteps are doing now.

Then he hears a scream. What the hell? Pounding footsteps make their way to his room. The door is thrown open, Pansy flinging herself onto the bed. She screams again and pushes the phone is Draco's face. He reads the message and gasps.

"What?"

"I know! Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight!" Draco smiles happily.

"Yah. I guess I am."

_To: Harry_

_From: Draco x_

_Text me the details. X_

Harry has been running around all day to get ready for his date with Draco. He ran into a door that way. He hopes it won't bruise or get sore before he meets Draco. He want to look amazing to stun him.

"Harry! Calm down! You will do great and he will love you and he wouldn't have agreed to it if he didn't like you at least a little. Don't hurt yourself." Hermione yells at Harry when he is straightening the hair at the nape f his neck. He jumps and burns himself.

"Ow! 'Mione, don't scare me. Now look what you've made me done!" Harry finishes straightening his hair with a scowl on his face. Hermione hovers like a mother while their child is doing something dangerous.

"I'll do chose your clothes while you finish here." She dashes out before Harry can lash out at her again. She really is trying to help. She wants them to get together. Then Harry might finally settle down.

Harry makes sure his hair looks perfect before using a whole can of hairspray on it. Normally his messy hair would do fine, but not for Draco. Looking at what Hermione has chosen for him, he doesn't think it is good enough.

"'Mione, isn't there something better? This isn't good enough!" Hermione shakes her head at him.

"How about this shirt instead? Its tight and sorta see through." Hermione shows him and for the first time since he explained everything.

"Yes." Harry starts to change. When he goes to wrap the tie around his neck, it brushes the burn and he screams a little. "Damn it. It hurts like hell and looks like I have a hickey." The raven haired male continues what he was doing.

Running to the living room, he hears little pitter patters.

"Hermione! Is it raining?" Harry whines to her. She nods with a sad look on her face

"Here is my umbrella. Get going or you will be late." Harry takes it from her and runs out of his apartment.

Draco feels like he was stood up. It's been 20 minutes and Harry hasn't arrived and the rain is starting to get worse. He says to himself to give it another 10 minutes for an even 30 before he leaves.

Harry is having the worst of luck. When he went to start his car, he relized his battery was drained. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He started running.

He stopped caring about the rain after the first five minutes of running. He thought it is better to be wet and late then dry and have him leave. Why did he pick a place so far away?

He has been running for the past 25 minutes and he now only sees the place in sight. With renewed energy, he runs over.

Draco looks out the window for the umpteenth time, looking for his date. And he sees him. Running over looking like a drenched dog, hair flying everywhere. Draco stands and makes his way out to meet him.

The rain is cold, quickly seeping into Draco's expensive clothes. He catches Harry's shoulders, shaking him.

"Where have you been?"

Harry gasps before speaking. "My car wouldn't start so I ran."

"You didn't think to call me?" Draco smacks his head before hugging him. He grips the back of his head and almost cries in relief. He was being stood up.

"I'm sorry. Now we're all wet and probably won't be let in the restaurant. This is probably a rubbish first date," Harry mumbles into Draco's neck.

"It's ok. How about we head to the closest place and I'll make some food while you explain everything. Okay?" Harry nods, his face still in Draco's neck.

"Mines on Franklin St.," Harry says, pulling back to look at Draco.

"Mine is closer. Let's head there." Draco throws and arm over his dates shoulder and pulls him to his side while they walk. People look at them, and the blonde can tell it bothers Harry, but every time that happens, Draco whispers encouraging words about what they could be doing when they get home.

Draco grabs towels for the two of them when they get to his place. He hands one to Harry and start toweling of himself. He doesn't seem to realize what is happening behind his towel.

Harry got all hot and bothered hearing that stuff come from Draco's mouth. He slowly start to unbutton his shirt, making as much noise as he can. He pauses until he sees Draco start to remove his towel from his head.

Harry undoes the last few buttons and lets the shirt slid to the floor with a wet smack, Draco's eyes following all the way down. He gaps at him, wondering what he is doing. Harry smirks and starts on his pants. Unbuckling his beat was hard to do sexily, but Draco seems to enjoy it as he licks his lips, eyes blown wide. He tugs it off and drops it on the shirt.

Harry starts on his trousers. He unzips his fly and hooks his thumbs over the waist. Then he turns around so his back is to Draco. He bends down to slide the fabric off his legs and steps out of them, tossing them to the pile.

He picks up the towel and starts to dry his pants. He calls over his shoulder, "Go a shirt I can borrow?"

He can hear Draco shuffle away quickly and laughs quietly. He wipes the rest of himself down to the shirt doesn't get wet.

"Here. Put this on while I throw your clothes in the drier."

"Hang them up. They will get ruined in a drier." Draco raises an eyebrow at him.

"They won't dry in time before you leave," the blonde scoffs.

"Then I'll either stay here or wear your clothes home." Harry sips on the shirt that reaches about the same length his costume did, maybe shorter. Draco shakes his head and does as told. He changes into a pair of sweat pants.

He walks to the kitchen and calls Harry to come join him. Harry jumps on to the counter and oh, Draco wants to see that sight all the time.

"So let's start simple. How are you?" Draco starts to cook after washing his hands.

"I'm good now. I was so afraid you wouldn't show up or you would leave if I didn't get there quick enough, but I caught you so I'm good. How are you?" Harry swings his legs, the shirt riding um to only dangerously cover the bare minimum.

"I was about to leave. If you were six minutes later, I would have been gone. Now, you don't have to answer, but why didn't you call for a month?" Draco turns so Harry can't see the sad look.

"My friends left for America because one of their aunts were dying, so I didn't have anyone to talk to about my feeling. I had to wait for them to discuss with them. I'm so sorry. Surly you didn't think I wouldn't ever?" Harry hopes down and wraps his arms around Draco's waist, plopping his head between his shoulder blades.

"I had given up honestly. Pansy, my friend was checking my phone for me. I's all good now. We can finally have that date." Draco turns in Harry's arms to rest his pale forehead on the tan one.

"Yes we can." Harry tilts his head up to finally give Draco that kiss he knows he has wanted.

That night, Draco finally gets to mark what is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have written way more, and I might go back and do that, but I felt like it was a good place to stop. This one is a lot longer because I've discovered I love reading long one-shots, so here you go!
> 
> Siren.


	30. Ice Cream

"Come on, Draco! Hurry up!" Harry giggled happily.

"Why? It's not like Florean is going to close four hours early on a Sunday, one of his busiest days of the week," Draco replied with a smirk.

Harry turned around to face his boyfriend, who was several paces behind him. He tapped his foot on the ground and folded his arms impatiently. Draco seeing this then started to walk in slow motion, teasing his childish boyfriend equally childishly.

"Dracooooo," Harry whined sticking out his bottom lip in an adorable pouty face, right as Draco had finally caught up with him.

Draco reached up and cupped Harry's face with his hands, pulling him into a sweet slow kiss, effectively wiping the pout from Harry's mouth. Harry hummed into the kiss lightly before pulling away.

"Draco come on, I really want ice cream now!" Harry whined again. God he could act so childish sometimes, Draco though before pulling Harry in for a quick kiss. He took his hands off Harry's face and intertwined his long pale right one with Harry's shorter tanned left one.

"Come On then, let's go get that ice cream," Draco said, pulling Harry this time.

"Yay," came the joyous noise from his partner, "Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream. Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream..." Harry sang as they approached the little shop.

As Draco opened the door, the little bell above it went off, alerting Florean that more customers had come in.

"Why, 'ello boys! 'ow ya been? The usual for yeh?" He asked upon greeting them.

"Yes, thank you Florean, that would be lovely," Draco replied giving one of his charming smiles.

"Ok! One double 'ot fudge sundae, 'alf nuts and 'alf pineapple for yeh. Is that all yeh want boys?"

"Yes, thats all," Draco said reaching back for his wallet. Right as he was about to grab it, it was quickly pulled out of his pocket. He turned to give Harry a stern look, but stopped when he noticed his boyfriends slightly scared face and pointing finger.

As Draco looked to where Harry was pointing, he found there was a pug-faced little boy behind him that couldn't have been more than three or four. A little pug-faced boy who happened to be holding his wallet.

"Umm, excuse me, but that's my wallet you've got there," Draco said calmly. An amused smile on his face.

"I know," was the only reply he got.

"Well then may I please have it back?" Draco asked, now slightly puzzled.

"No," was the simple but to the point answer he got.

"Excuse you? " Draco asked, now completely taken aback by the boy's answer.

"No, it's mine, I found it so it's mine!" the boy said with his nose in the air.

"Why you no good little-" 

"Huu hemm," Harry intervened before Draco could call the boy anything too serious.

"Ok," Draco let out a big sigh through his nose, "what do you want? What will it take for me to get my wallet back?"

"Ice cweem!" the boy said with an evil smirk on his face. 

"Ok, I'll get you an ice cream if you give me my wallet back, deal?"

The boy made a face as if he was thinking hard about it. He looked down at the wallet, and then at Draco out of the corner of his eye warily, and then back down at the wallet. He nodded his little head as if agreeing to something.

He looked at Draco and smiled the most devious smile either Harry or Draco had ever seen on a child his age.

"Ice cweem first, then I give you wallet," he said smirking widely.

"what? You little-"

"Hehhum."

"Fine, sure whatever. Draco orders the little boy an ice cream cone as payment for his wallet.

 

Behind his back he heard slight giggling. He turned his head to find Harry, beat red in the face from holding in all of his amusement.

"Oh, and I guess you think this is funny?" He said, glaring at Harry.

"N-no no, It's not that at all, I swear," Harry said laughing slightly still. "It's just that you, ha, you, oh my gods, you sat partially on our sundae." Harry finished laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

Draco jumped up and instinctively put his hands to the seat of his pants. Yep, he had been so angry, he hadn't realized he sat on his ice cream, wow. He blushed an adorable crimson red which stood out nicely on his naturally pale complexion.

"Harry! We've got to go, now! Come on I need to go put on different pants. Hurry," Draco rushed Harry along.

"I'm coming," Harry said, then with an evil smirk in his eyes and plastered on his face he started walking in slow motion. 

"Ugggggh!" Draco moaned exasperated by his childish giggling boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> So this is my last lone chapter :( I'm goping to miss this. Sorry about this one, I dont know what happened but ya it just kinda did.  
> *HL*
> 
> P.S. To Siren  
> SHOES!!! MADE OF YOU!!!!
> 
> (Quote of the day: Once you except the fact that the universe is matter expanding into nothing that is something, wearing stripes with plaid comes easy.  
> Albert Einstein)


	31. School

"You must be Draco, The student who is thinking about joining us here. And you are here to watch how the school runs for a day, correct?" The lady's smile is sickly sweet making Draco want to vomit. He hates fake people. Pouring on the charm. He'd rather people show some vulnerability, like be nervous.

"Yes, I was told that after this class, I could chose a student to shadow for the day. Is this true?" Draco tries to keep the sneer out of his voice, portraying the sweet student.

It works. The teacher smiles and nods. "You can choose a student or I can recommend one. Why don't you take a seat?"

Draco turns stiffly on his heels, walking to take a seat in the back as the first students walk in. The cast glances at him, but do not approach. Maybe due to his clothes. He had nice slacks on and a button down, whiles the others have more casual clothes on.

One kid walks in, catching Draco's eye, but not because of his clothes. Inky black hair falls silkily off his head, brushing into his eyes. It looks like it hasn't been brushed, but doesn't need to. His eyes are full of worry and distress, glancing around and down, the sunlight form the window illuminating his emerald, leave green eyes. The guy is wringing his hands, shuffling around in his seat in the middle of the room. He then hunches over, curling down to hide.

Draco sucks in a breath. The guys is gorgeous and shy.

"So, class, we are counting with our poetry presentations. Up next is…" She dips her head to look at the list on her clip board. "Mr. Potter."

The Adonis stands up, slowly making his way to the front. He shuffles the papers in his hand, fumbling a bit to find the right sheet. He clears his throat, his voice coming out like sin on Sunday to Draco.

The blonde leans forward to catch his eye. The boy u front tilts his head some at the boy in the back that is paying a lot of attention to him.

"The poem I chose is "A Dead Rose" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Some things about her are…" The student drones on, but Draco con only hear the quiver in his voice, portraying how anxious he is to be up there. He shuffles around, not being able to stay still. He hands shakes slightly, Draco notices, because the paper quakes. Draco can hear catches in his voice along with the occasional stumble over a word. Every time that happens, he shakes his head slightly, showing some disappointment in himself.

Draco wants to comfort him. Go up and hug him and stroke his hair until he can speak without a wobble. He hates seeing people nervous as much as he likes it. It shows vulnerability, but it also shows they have little confidence in themselves.

When the boy sits, it seems like it couldn't come soon enough. He sighs and curls up again. Draco watches him as another student goes up, until there is only five minutes left in class.

"So, some of you may have noticed Mr. Malfoy sitting in the back. He is touring the school to see if he wants to attend." She turns her attention to him in the back. "Mr. Malfoy, have you chosen anyone to shadow?" Draco stands and walks up, the eyes following him.

"Yes. I think I've chosen someone. I think his names was Mr. Potter?" The lady smiles and nods. The girls sigh, hoping that he would choose them.

"Good choice. He is the top of all his classes. Come up, Mr. Potter." The boy drags his feet on the way up, looking reluctant to approach the front of the room. "I'll let you two out a bit early, just don't get in trouble."

The raven haired beauty collects his books and scrambles out, not turning once to make sure Draco is following. He stops suddenly, turning to open a locker. He switches books, dropping one in the process.

Draco expects him to fumble and try to catch it, not lift his foot up and let it drop. He does it with such practice, such grace, Draco is sure this is not the first time.

"So, Mr. Potter, what is next?" He guide jumps and takes a half-step away. The blonde was hoping a joke would get him to relax, but it doesn't.

"Names. I don't like being called Mr. Potter. I'm Harry, and you are?" Harry shuts his locker and swings around to face Draco.

"Draco. Nice to meet you. What class do you have next?"

"Maths. Then Science. I'm assuming you are going to be in year 11?" Harry starts walking, slowly, so Draco can look around. He explains what classes are which as they go.

"Yes. Do they have an orchestra here?" They walk so slowly, Harry isn't used to carrying his books this long. They tumble in slow motion. Harry watches his books as Draco watches Harry. The former sighs and bends down to pick up the books.

Draco bends down too and grabs two text books. When he looks up, Harry is a hairs breath away from Draco. Looking into his eyes.

Harry stands and coughs. "No, but what do you play?" He holds out his hand for his books, but Draco keeps them.

"Bass. That's too bad, would have loved to play."

"Here is my next class. We still have a minute until the bell rings. Where did you move from?" Harry once again tries to take his books back, but only succeeds in having Draco take his notebooks too. Curse his chivalry.

"I came from America. My father was doing business there for a while."

"I bet there were a lot of hot girls there, right?" Just talking about girls leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"Girls are…ahhh. Not my taste." Draco makes a face at the question.

"Same," is all Harry says. Draco smiles softly and screams on the inside. Before Draco can ask if he has a boyfriend, he bell rings. They fil in and talk to the teacher.

"Mr. Moore? This is Draco Malfoy, he is shadowing me for the day." The pudgy man nods.

"Pull a seat up next to your desk." Harry nods and sits down at his desk. When he gets up to get a chair, Draco has one in his hand and Harry's things in the other. Harry smiles slightly as the blonde sits down.

"So, Mr. Moore is pretty nice of you are a good student, but if you are bad…" Harry grimaces and shakes his head. Draco smiles at him and Harry swoons in his head. He hopes he is single.

"Attention class, let's get started. So, today's lesson…" Harry sets about taking notes, occasionally feeling Draco's knee knock into his or their legs brush. It makes Harry blush every time.

Draco is making their legs touch and watching his reaction. The pretty pink dusting on Harry's skin seems promising. The blonde will see Harry glance at him when he thinks Draco is looking at the teacher. He finds it endearing how he doesn't want him to know. Draco is almost ready to start flirting as soon as he asks if he is single.

"Mr. Potter. Come solve this equation for me," Mr. Moore steps away from the board and holds out the marker for Harry. Shuffling over again, Harry goes up to solve it. His hands shake and he gets it done as fast as he can to sit down away from prying eyes. "Very good. Next…"

Draco places his hand on Harry's shoulder and whispers, "Very good," in his ear. Harry can hardly contain the shiver that threatens to run through him. With silk tones and warm breath fanning his ears, how could he not?

Draco punctuates his words with a subtle brush of his foot against Harry's calf. Harry does shiver now. He knows this is a flirt. God, yes please.

"Thanks. I hate doing things in front of the class. You saw me earlier in English. I couldn't stop shaking." Harry shakes his head at himself.

Draco has to bite his lip to keep what he really wants to say. He still isn't sure he doesn't have a boyfriend.

"You did great earlier. I was interested. And normally I hate poetry." Draco doesn't bother to lower his voice. If the teacher asks, he is asking about the school.

"That was tame compared to some other experiences. I've fainted before in the middle of the presentation. Got a scar form it." Harry lifts up his bangs to show a lighting shaped scar in his forehead. Draco reaches up to touch it and Harry's eyes flutter close when the soft pads of Draco's fingers touch the skin.

"Mr. Potter. That doesn't look like you are focusing." Draco's hand retreats and harry drops his head, ashamed. Tears well up as he hates being called out.

"Sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Harry tries to keep his emotions in check, breathing deeply, hoping for this class to end. Draco must think he is a wimp.

Draco can tell Harry is about to cry, and he wants to comfort him, but not draw attention to them. So he has to get him out of the class.

"Excuse me Mr. Moore? Can Harry show me where the restroom is?" Draco stands up quickly, the loud scraping noise of his chair startling everyone.

"Come back quickly." Draco grabs Harry's hand to pull him out of the room. Harry takes over the pulling and drags Draco one way. Draco starts to speak as he notices they have passed a bathroom, but he can feel Harry's hand tighten around his wrist.

The go to the library, Harry weaving his way through the shelves with a destination in mind. He finds the back corner and shouts out to the boy reading.

"Ron!" The other boy looks up and immediately goes to hug Harry. Draco's blood instantly boils. Who is this guy, Harry's boyfriend?

"I got called out in class," Harry sniffs into the red heads shoulder. The guy squeezes tighter and strokes Harry's hair like Draco has been wanting to. He takes that as his cue to leave before one guy has a black eye.

Draco walks back to the same teacher he first met. He tell her he wants a new shadow. She looks surprised that he doesn't like Harry, but gives him a new person. A girl names Pansy.

Harry doesn't realize Draco left until Ron asks about him.

"Who was the blonde?"

"Draco, he is my shadow today."

"Well, not anymore. He left as soon as you hugged me." Harry curses under his breath.

"Why? Did he look angry?"

Ron shrugs. "More like jealous." Harry thinks he missed his chance with him.

Throughout the day, Harry seems Draco laughing with Pansy and it makes him so angry. He wants to laugh like that with Draco, not him with Pansy. A few times he has wanted to go up to him and ask why he left, but his anxiety keeps him glued to his seat.

It's even worse that Pansy has all but the first two classes with Harry, so there is no escape. He is always around Draco. Laughing, smiling, being so care free.

Draco really wants to talk to Harry. Badly. But he is probably dating the red head and Draco doesn't want to embarrass himself by misreading the signs. He can see him in all his classes looking down and afraid.

By the end of the day, Draco needs a hot bath and a good book. Pinning after a guy can do that to you.

"Draco! Draco, wait!" Harry runs to catch up to Draco before he gets in a car. "Hey, why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to see you and your boyfriend. Here I was, thinking you liked me. Stupid." Draco whispers the last part to himself.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's like a brother to me. And I do like you. Very much." Harry reaches out, his pulse spiking with anticipation, and links his hand with Draco. Draco grips his had tightly.

"You like me?" Draco breaths. Harry nods. "Prove it."

Harry stands on his tippy toes to reach the blondes mouth. He kisses him for a moment before standing firmly on the ground again. Draco smiles and Harry laughs.

"You don't know how badly you make my anxiety act up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I was with a friend then went to a rodeo and couldn't write. Speaking of, this is the first, and last, solo piece I did not right in advance, so it might not be as good.  
> Now would be a good time to thank you guys. This has passed to quickly, laughter and I were freaking about how it was our last solo posts. We have gotten a few lovely review and would love some more. We have no clue what will happen next, but there will be something and it will be fun. Thank you for spending a month with us.  
> Siren.  
> P.S to laughter  
> Yes, shoes, I know. Btw, the Ron thing was what I texted you about. You know, before you called me names.


	32. Ring

Dear Harry,

You had been getting more suspicious of me. I’d been sneaking out early in a morning and staying out late. Every time I came in, you greeted me with a sad smile and a kiss to the cheek. You had stopped kissing me lips.

It had been a week since we’d made love. The first day I went to look for a rings was the day after the last time. It was during that amazing event that I realized. I wanted that for the rest of my life. To make you feel that way, like you were loved and cared for.

That if he came back, you wouldn’t have to face him alone, that you would have your husband with you.

That first day, I couldn’t find anything that describes you. All of it was too girly or not unique enough for you. You are the savior of the wizarding world. You deserve something nice. I wanted that perfect ring for you. I still want the perfect one.

That night, I couldn’t stop looking at you. How you danced making dinner or how we cuddled falling asleep. I watched you sleep that night.

The rest of the ring hunting went like that. Nothing was right.

So I came home tired. I felt exhausted and you said I looked that way too. You asked why and I said I couldn’t tell you. You backed off and I was grateful. How was I supposed to tell you that looking at you all night then ring shopping has made me this tired?

Then I found it. It was perfect. I sigh just thinking about it. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to find it. I couldn’t wait to put it on your finger when I proposed. I wanted to show the world you were mine.

Were mine. You couldn’t take it. The war made you paranoid, I guess. When you exploded and accused me, my heart shattered. You didn’t trust me.

You yelled that I was cheating. I couldn’t believe it. This stuff only happens in books. I stood there and took it, trying not to cry. I debated telling you. Say I’m not cheating and show you the ring or try to convince you I’m not and not show you your ring. Before I could decide, you were out the door. Exited my life the same way you entered. Both leaving me heart broken.

I cried when you left. Balled my eyes out until I fell asleep from exhaustion with a ring imprint on me cheek.

So, Harry, here is my letter explaining what happened. Everything that ever went on this past week. This letter is a take me back letter. I’ve enclosed the ring I was going to propose with. Please say yes. Say you’ll marry me and we can forget about this stupid misunderstand.

I still love you. I never stopped. I’ve loved you since I was young. And that love has only grown.

From (your hopefully soon to be fiancé) Draco.

* * *

The morning Harry received the letter was not a good one. He had just gotten up from a sleepless night that he had cried through almost all of. This was the third night since his break up with Draco and he hadn't slept at all in the past three days except for a nod off here and there.

He was trying to just cry him completely out of his system, but so far it wasn't working. It hurts so much that Draco would cheat on him when he knew Harry was so in love with him. Was he not good enough? Did they grow apart and Harry not notice? Did Draco just find someone else? Someone better?

Harry didn't want to think about it but it seemed to be the only thing he could at the moment. The questions ate away at his mind, leaving him with a deep hollow feeling in his chest where his heart should have been.

He went down into the  kitchen at Ron and Hermione’s place where he was staying to try and eat something and keep it down this time when he noticed the mail on the floor by the door was starting to pile up. He slowly dragged his feet over and picked up the pile.

Bill bill, junk, bill, letter from Draco, bill... Wait! Letter from Draco!?! Harry backtracked through the pile to the pale green envelope. The sight of the neat loopy cursive handwriting on the front nearly broke Harry again.

What would he want? Could it be an apology? No, don't be stupid Harry, it's probably just to tell you he's over you, Harry thought, the sadness in his chest boiling into anger. With a disgusted scoff Harry threw the letter unopened towards the trash can. He heard a satisfying thump as the letter went in... or so he thought.

Three weeks later, Harry thought he was getting over Draco because Draco had obviously stopped caring about him. The only form of contact Draco even attempted to make was that stupid letter.  Hmmmm, I wonder what it said , Harry often found himself wondering. When he realized he was doing this he would just shake his head as if to empty it of any thoughts of Draco or the letter.

Harry was finally cleaning his mess in  apartment back up, which Hermione had hounded him on for almost two weeks, when she saw it. That pale green envelope peeking out from behind his trash can.

At first Harry was angry at himself for not making sure such a vile thing was properly disposed of, then his curiosity got the better of him. He slid cautiously over to the envelope and tentatively picked it up as if it would suddenly sprout teeth and bite his arm off.

Harry took a deep breath and tore open the top of the envelope. Nothing jumped out at him, but a ring fell out. He picked it up and and slowly let out the breath and pulled out the letter. As his eyes scanned the letter, they became more tears filled with each word. He almost couldn't read the last two paragraphs, his vision was so blurred with tears.

As he finished it he gasped in horror at himself and ran from the apartment as fast as he possibly could, not even bothering to grab shoes or a cab, but running all the way to Draco's and his apartment. Holding on to the letter as if it was his whole life and in a way it was. A ring catching a sunlight.

* * *

Dear Harry,

You may not find this until the time has long past, or you may never find this. This is really just for me.

I’m so glad you took me back. I’m not sure what I would have done if you didn’t. Probably be a homeless man or something, because I’m lost without you. When you took me back, I couldn’t stop crying, you saw me. I was so happy I got another chance.

That night I watched you again, never letting go of any part of you I could get. Your waist, your hand, I even grabbed your toes. You looked so peaceful.

And the ring was perfect. That was the best part. All the work and fighting wouldn’t have gone away so quickly if the ring wasn’t perfect.

So here I am, the night after our wedding, writing like a sap as you sleep, tired from the amazing things that went on. And it was perfect.

You were perfect. I cried so hard when you said I do. You were finally mine, for real, till death do us part. The whole reception I wanted to skip so I could worship you already. But I knew you wouldn’t so I didn’t even say anything.

I don’t regret it. It was amazing. The dancing, the friends and family, getting to smear cake all over you. I wish I could live in that moment forever.

Maybe I’ll write more of these for you. It is surprisingly easy to do.

I love you, Harry.

Your (fucking finally) husband Draco.

* * *

Harry didn't mean to find them, he really didn't. He had been looking for some old pictures to help him plan what to do for his and Draco's twentieth anniversary in their closet when he found the box. God, there must be hundreds of them neatly folded and placed in there. Ones for special occasions and some just because why not. He couldn't believe Draco had written him all of these and he had never known.

As Harry sits there looking through letter after letter documenting his and Draco's life, their good times, their bad times, and some just random times that nothing either good or bad was happening, flashbacks come to him of each memory.

Draco put so much love into these letters that Harry was so overwhelmed with it he just sat in the closet crying for a bit. He wanted to do something for Draco to thank him and show him just how much he cared and loved him. To show that though, would take a lot of paper...

Wait! I know what I can do!  And with that thought in mind, Harry bolted down the stairs and into their shared study. He checked his watch,  Great! Draco will be at work for another three hours!  Harry pulled out multiple sheets of paper and ink wells and his quill. He set himself ready and began;

Dear Draco…

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a final post… I’m going to miss updating! And you guys and gals and aliens and mental people! Remember you are amazing and wonderful and us Wardens love all y’all readers! If you only take away one thing from this series, it should be that Siren is an angsty bitch and I’m a queen of fluff! (And that I’m horrible at picking quotes!) 
> 
> Keep it insane out there,
> 
> *Hysterical Laughter*
> 
> (Last quote of a day for this story series thing: Do what you do to be happy.
> 
> Dan Howell)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Siren I loves you! Dont kill me! 
> 
> Siren’s author’s note:
> 
> This story actually is a one collab that was written more together than the other two. I wrote the letters and she did the in between after reading what I wrote. I might have fixed a few inconsistencies, but that all.
> 
> You read my note the other day about how sad I am that this is over. I’ll miss posting and writing and making you cry, but there will be more. And it will be great. And btw, any insults thrown between me and laughter are normal and tame compared to some things. 
> 
> So, as one things ends, another starts. 
> 
> Keep it insane out there,
> 
> Siren
> 
> (Song lyric for this story: 
> 
> ‘Band-aids don't fix bullet holes’
> 
> Guess the song)


End file.
